Obsession
by Chirurine
Summary: Lorsqu'une simple révélation se transforme en obsession, et que la vie de plusieurs personnes se retrouve chamboulée. HPDM
1. Chapter I : Délice

**Auteur :** Chirurine

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, termes, et lieux se rapportant au monde de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'intrigue me revient (et j'en suis fière xD)

**Genre : **Romance/Family (même si ça correspond pas totalement…)

**Avertissement : **Cette fiction est un slash, soit une fiction traitant de l'homosexualité. Si sa simple évocation et la description de relations sexuelles entres hommes vous rebutes, je vous prierais de cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite (vous savez, celle qui vous nargue…). Si vous êtes mineur, ou du moins une personne facilement choquée, que vos parents peuvent entrer à tout moment et vous proposer de lire la fiction qui suit, je vous déconseille de poursuivre la lecture plus loin. EN REVANCHE si vous n'entrez pas dans les catégories citées précédemment, je vous encourage à lire !

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est ma toute première fiction postée… J'en ai écrit des tas, et des tas. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage, et même l'envie, de les poster. Je ne sais pas tout à fait pourquoi celle-ci est postée, faut croire que je l'affectionne beaucoup… Je vous demanderais donc d'être indulgents…

**Rating du chapitre : **T

* * *

**Chapitre I : délice**

_S__corpius lisait secrètement dans sa chambre. Ses yeux parcouraient lentement, comme avec délice, les phrases qui s'alignaient sur les pages du livre. C'était… intéressant. Ça oui… Il faut dire que la sexualité entre hommes était un fait qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à imaginer. Fils d'un homme secrètement homosexuel, il avait toujours connu l'amour entre même sexe, pourtant cela restait un sujet qu'il s'obligeait à être tabou. _

_Ce roman moldu dont le titre avait été caché, sans doute pour qu'il ne le trouve pas, avait été dissimulé parmi les ouvrages traitant la psychologie. Et Draco Malfoy, avait longtemps considéré que son fils éprouvait une certaine aversion pour tout ce qui touchait de loin comme de prés ce sujet, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de moldus. Malheureusement pour lui, son fils avait choisi l'option étude des moldus à Poudlard, et son professeur leur avait concocté un devoir visant à définir ce même thème. _

_Le jeune garçon avait sauté sur l'occasion pour rentrer chez lui lors des vacances, chose qu'il ne faisait que pour Noël, et puiser ses informations dans l'une des immenses bibliothèques comptant toute une partie sur les moldus et leur complexe façon de pensée et de se comporter. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il découvrit alors que la plupart des soi-disant ouvrages scientifiques n'étaient en réalité que des romans moldus et érotiques parlant majoritairement d'homosexualité masculine. _

_Bien entendu il avait fuit à grandes enjambées, et n'était plus réapparut dans la bibliothèque pendant deux jours. Seulement, rongé par la curiosité, il était revenu et avait attrapé abruptement l'un des romans pour s'installer ensuite dans sa chambre, les joues rosies par l'embarras qu'il ressentait. Et il était clair que les mots qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture ne le laissaient pas indifférents. Son visage était désormais écarlate, et malgré sa gêne vis à vis de ce qu'il découvrait, il poursuivait avide d'en savoir plus, d'en lire plus. _

_Aux alentours de 2h du matin, les gémissements et halètements qu'il imaginait, devinrent de plus en plus clairs. Quelque chose en lui se réveilla alors que les images de deux corps dévorés par l'ardeur de la passion s'entrechoquaient l'un contre l'autre. Il imaginait leurs cris alors qu'ils se jetaient des injures, trop honteux d'avoir céder à de telles pulsions encore honnies à l'époque. Il voyait les mains parcourir le corps en sueur de l'autre, les ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau alors que le plaisir devenait trop intense. _

_Il les vit jouir et s'écrouler sur le sol humide de la forêt où ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'ils essayaient tous deux de se fuir, conscients de leur trop anormale attirance. Et tandis que dans sa tête, les gémissements et autres sons sexuels se dissipaient, il percevait encore quelque chose. Plus léger, plus discret que la passion dévorante des deux personnages fictifs, mais bien plus réels. Il se releva et cacha sous son matelas l'ouvrage, puis s'enfouit dans ses couvertures. Il tenta d'oublier tout ce qu'il entendait._

_Pourtant, il se rendit compte que s'il avait été excité par sa lecture, ce n'était rien comparé à l'état dans lequel le mettait les gémissements qu'il savait appartenir à son père et à un autre homme. Pris d'une pulsion, peut-être autant enivrante que l'était celle décrite dans le livre, il se leva et sortit silencieusement de sa chambre. _

_Timidement, il s'approcha de la chambre de son père dont la porte n'avait pas été fermée – sans doute avaient-ils été trop emportés pour se soucier de cela. Il distingua plus clairement les halètements et sentit son pantalon de pyjama devenir plus étroit que jamais. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller un instant à l'embarras qui s'emparait de lui. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de rapprocher sa tête de l'ouverture et de rouvrir les paupières. _

_Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux dépassait sans aucun doute les images qui l'avaient traversées suite à sa lecture. Si la scène des deux moldus avait été décrite comme passionnée, alors comment qualifier celle de son père et de l'inconnu ? Son père était ce que l'auteur du roman avait appelé dominant, l'autre devait donc être le soumis, ou dominé. Celui qui… recevait. Scorpius se sentit de nouveau rougir face à ses pensées. _

_Il s'inclina un peu plus pour obtenir un meilleur angle de vue. Son père dévorait avec une avidité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas le pauvre cou de l'homme aux cheveux sombres. Ce dernier la bouche grande ouverte laissait échapper des plaintes au rythme des coups de reins irréguliers que lui faisait subir le blond. Baissant un peu son regard, il découvrit une main pâle – appartenant sans aucun doute à son père – qui entamait des va-et-vient sur le sexe dressé de son amant. Le corps blanc fut illuminé par la lueur pâle de la lune tandis qu'il se courbait pour pénétrer plus profondément l'autre homme qui en gémit d'autant plus. _

_Leurs deux corps s'emboîtant l'un dans l'autre comme s'ils s'étaient toujours appartenus, furent pris de convulsion. Lorsqu'il les vit rejeter la tête en arrière dans un même mouvement et retenir leur respiration, Scorpius supposa qu'ils se laissaient aller à cette chose nommée orgasme dans le livre. De la même façon qu'il l'avait imaginé précédemment, il vit son père s'écrouler sur le torse qui se soulevait au rythme de leur respiration saccadée. Cependant, au lieu de se rhabiller et de se cracher des insultes comme il était dit dans le roman, ils se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassèrent doucement, comme si l'autre représentait la chose la plus précieuse au monde. _

**O°O°O°O**

« Hey, Scorpius, on va voler un peu, tu viens avec nous ? » demanda un de ces camarades de septième année.

L'interpellé releva la tête et regarda un instant celui qui l'avait coupé dans sa lecture au combien intéressante. Le visage glacial, il haussa un sourcil, et sans même qu'il n'ait à dire quoi que ce soit, son vis-à-vis hocha la tête, semblant enfin comprendre, puis s'en alla. Scorpius était de ces garçons qui avaient la conversation facile sans vraiment l'avoir. C'était simple, il parlait, on l'écoutait. Il ne parlait pas, on essayait de le faire parler, et il leur faisait comprendre les choses d'un simple et unique regard.

Replongeant dans sa lecture, il s'adossa confortablement contre l'oreiller qu'il avait collé au mur. Dans ce livre – du même auteur que celui qui avait écrit le roman érotique qui avait tout changé de sa conception des choses alors qu'il n'avait que 12ans – l'écrivain mettait en scène deux hommes mariés découvrant les vices de l'homosexualité indépendamment l'un de l'autre.

Ils étaient collègues et avaient à peu près la même vie, pourtant bien qu'ils se croisaient souvent, rien ne les faisaient se retrouver, pas même l'attirance qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Ainsi, pour passer le temps, ils se payaient des prostitués. Au fil de l'histoire, leur attirance se transformait peu à peu en tendresse, et en amour pour le moment sous-entendu puisqu'ils ne s'en rendaient pas encore compte.

Scorpius souriait rien qu'en imaginant la scène finale dégoulinante de niaiserie. Ils ne baiseraient pas, ça non, ils _feraient l'amour_ et susurreraient leurs sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient depuis _le premier regard_. Ils annonceraient leur coming-out à leur famille, l'un verrait ses enfants choqués, mais acceptant tout pour leur père qu'ils aimaient tant, et l'autre ferait face à l'indifférence totale de sa femme qui, elle, _baisait_ avec la plupart des collègues de son mari.

Quelque part, il aimait ces fins, puisqu'elles comportaient souvent des scènes de sexes incroyables, peut-être pas aussi passionnantes que celles qu'il pouvait voir en direct, mais il s'en contentait. Cependant, il devait bien avouer que les dénouements délibérément heureux, n'étaient pas ce qu'il préférait. Il aimait les fins compliquées où tout était chamboulé, où l'un des deux hommes tuait son amant et finissait par se suicider. Parfois aussi, il se surprenait à adorer les retournements de situation où les épouses, folles de rage, s'alliaient pour tuer leur moitié respective, dans un crime tout aussi passionnant qu'il était passionnel.

C'était en partie pour cela qu'il avait décidé de mettre son grain de sel dans la vie amoureuse de son père. Il voulait des retournements de situation, des surprises, et pour obtenir des surprises comme il se doit, il devait remettre les rênes à une autre personne. Il ne restait plus qu'à la trouver…

« Scorpius, je m'emmerde » murmura Séléné, la seule fille qu'il respectait réellement, allongée sur le lit d'un des Serpentard.

« Je finis mon chapitre » rétorqua-t-il sans lâcher son livre du regard.

Il sourit intérieurement, il adorait faire patienter les gens. Et il était bien dommage que la jeune femme s'en soit accoutumée, il aimait tellement faire enrager les gens. D'autant plus s'il s'agissait de Séléné. Voir ses yeux si clairs s'illuminer de cette étrange lueur dorée que leur donnait la colère, était quelque chose que Scorpius admirait. Et ce rictus que prenaient ses lèvres si délicieuses lorsqu'elle lui en voulait, c'était tellement…hummm

Ses paupières se fermèrent sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, abandonnant ainsi la page 49 de son roman. Son imagination oublia les deux mâles qui s'observaient sans oser se parler, pour se laisser aller aux nuits passées en compagnie de Séléné. Il se souvenait de ces délicates mains douces qui parcouraient avec une douceur indescriptible son torse qui se soulevait rapidement sous son désir grandissant.

Il revoyait, ces longues mèches noires qui caressaient à leur tour sa poitrine imberbe, et ainsi les délectables frissons qui s'étaient répandus en lui. Il sentait ensuite des mains plus grandes, plus masculines, se poser sur son dos. Et alors que le visage blanc, pourvu d'une pureté incertaine, embrassait son front, ses paupières et toutes les autres parties de son visage, une langue dessinait des cercles exquisément excitant sur son dos.

« Scorpius, tu gémis ! » grogna le fruit de ses pensées. « Si tu repenses à ce que je pense, viens plutôt me voir. »

Il rouvrit les yeux, laissant ses souvenirs là où ils étaient, de toute façon il les retrouverait lorsqu'il se coucherait, et fit un peu de place à Séléné. Cette dernière se leva, et ne prit pas la place qu'on lui avait laissée, elle préféra s'asseoir sur le bas-ventre du blond.

« Tu ne bandes pas ? Vu tes gémissements, c'est assez étonnant… »

« Self Control » sourit victorieusement le jeune homme.

Les petites mains passèrent sous le tee-shirt moldu – il était l'un des seuls Serpentard à porter des vêtements moldus, et cela ne le rendait que plus sexy – et caressèrent lentement le torse délicieusement musclé de Scorpius. Elle s'inclina un peu, releva le maillot noir pour accentuer son exploration et déposa ensuite de petits baisers sur la peau pâle. Elle léchait parfois certaines parties qu'elle savait sensibles, et se délectait des soubresauts qu'avait alors sa poitrine.

Jamais un gémissement ne sortait de sa bouche, tant qu'il ne le souhaitait pas. Lorsqu'il imaginait, il gémissait, il adorait montrer aux autres que ses pensées avaient un côté terriblement érotique. En revanche, sa respiration devenait peu à peu plus rapide, plus bruyante aussi. Ses paupières se fermaient pour qu'il se laisse totalement aller aux différentes sensations que lui provoquait Séléné. Elle le connaissait, elle le connaissait tellement qu'elle était capable de lui faire ressentir du plaisir sans même qu'elle ne touche ses parties génitales.

Elle remonta doucement, happant un mamelon, et alors un gémissement passa outre les lèvres rosées. Elle sourit et entreprit de sucer ce petit morceau de chair si sensible. Enfin, elle le laissa et tandis que ses mains poursuivaient leurs caresses, elle entreprit de lécher les lèvres entrouvertes de cette façon si alléchante qui leur était propre. Elle mordilla la lèvre inférieure et la prit ensuite pleinement dans sa bouche, faisant cette chose dont Scorpius était fou, elle le savait.

Le blond répondit avidement à son baiser, d'une façon presque brutale, il s'en doutait. Il n'avait jamais été du genre patient, surtout en ce qui concerne le sexe. Et Séléné avait la mauvaise manie de vouloir se faire désirer. Alors, il fit ce qui lui sembla logique : retourner la situation.

Il échangea subitement leur rôle, lui se retrouvant au dessus d'elle. Il prit les rennes comme il savait si bien le faire, et passa ses mains sous la robe de la jeune femme. Il adorait lorsqu'elle ne mettait rien en dessous du vêtement, permettant au jeune homme un accès direct à ses sous-vêtements. Ses mains pincèrent la peau d'un blanc pur et s'approprièrent chaque forme, parcourant ainsi les chevilles, les mollets, remontant vers les genoux, puis les cuisses. Désireux de la faire languir comme elle l'avait fait, il fit redescendre ses mains pour leur faire prendre une nouvelle fois le même chemin.

Son regard parcourut son corps, et s'arrêta sur cette poitrine qu'il aimait tant, elle n'était pas spécialement grosse, mais elle était tout simplement magnifique, comme tout le reste de son être. Séléné était de loin la plus belle femme de Poudlard, et peut-être bien la seule femme en dehors des professeurs, cela va sans dire.

« Scorpius… Est-ce que… » elle s'arrêta lorsque une main – vicieuse – vint se poser entre ses jambes. « …mon frère… » un gémissement se fit entendre alors que la main passa sous le vêtement de dentelle noire.

« Ton frère ? » l'incita à poursuivre le blond.

« T'es… vraiment un salop… » dit-elle, haletante.

Son sourire s'agrandit un instant, il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres rouges – contrastant tellement avec la blancheur éclatante de sa peau. Sans faire barrière, il la glissa dans cette bouche si chaude à son contact, et la langue chercha son homologue, s'enfiévrant dans une danse des plus excitantes. Il passa ses mains dans la douce chevelure noire, tandis que la jeune femme retraçait les contours de sa mâchoire de par ses longs doigts blancs.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur respiration, ne se lâchant pas des yeux.

« …pourrait venir » murmura Séléné.

« Quoi ? » demanda Scorpius, ne comprenant pas.

« Mon frère, est-ce qu'il pourrait venir ? » répéta-t-elle après avoir reprit son souffle.

Le jeune homme se sépara de la jeune femme, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il réfléchissait. Bien sûr qu'il aimerait qu'il vienne, pourtant à ses côtés, tout s'enflammait, tout ne devenait que désir et plaisir. A ses côtés, il se sentait défaillir, il se sentait fléchir pour ne devenir que ce que demeurait être son père, un homme attiré par un autre.

Un homme qui prenait plaisir entre les bras d'un autre. Un homme qui gémissait au contact d'une seconde érection, et qui n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans sa bouche. Sentir le délice du sperme coulant dans sa gorge, sentir ce regard brûlant que seul un homme pouvait donner. Ce n'était pas normal, pas pour lui, il ne devait pas faire cela.

Séléné, consciente de ce qu'elle venait de provoquer, se plaça derrière son amant et enlaça son cou, déposant quelques baisers au creux de sa nuque.

« Ce n'est pas interdit, je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui, je le ressens aussi. Et, lui non plus, ne t'es pas indifférent. Il n'est pas gay, il est simplement… attiré. Cela ne signifie pas forcément être homo. »

« Et ce n'est pas pire que l'inceste » annonça Scorpius.

La brune se tendit un instant, elle se desserra du blond, et descendit subitement du lit. Elle rajusta sa robe et sa culotte, puis s'approcha de la porte.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais c'est comme ça ! Moi au moins, j'assume mes sentiments ! » grogna-t-elle avant de s'enfuir.

« Comment faire fuir une fille qui vous fait chier en une leçon. » murmura-t-il en souriant doucement.

**O°O°O°O**

_Scorpius, tenant la cage de Prestige, sa chouette à lunettes, tenta de trouver un compartiment vide. C'était enfin les vacances d'été, et malheureusement, en cette période, tous les élèves prenaient le train. Et il était bien difficile de trouver des compartiments vides. Finalement, avisant une cabine à peu prés calme, il se décida et installa Prestige sur un siège voisin du sien. _

_Il soupira et tendit un Miamhibou au volatile qui le dégusta avec toute la grâce qui lui était propre, en remuant délicatement son pelage noir._

_« Hum… excuse-moi… » l'appela une petite voix. _

_Le blond se tourna vers la jeune fille qu'il ne reconnut pas. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs dotés de boucles brunes aux jolis reflets auburn. Non, il ne l'avait jamais vu, en revanche, celle qui l'accompagnait se prénommait Hope, Hope Lovegood. Cette dernière était une excellente élève, la meilleure de leur promotion, la seule qui le dépassait en Métamorphose, DFCM, Etude des Moldus, mais surtout, en Soins aux créatures magiques. _

_« Tu… as un très beau hibou. » bafouilla la brune. _

_« C'est une chouette » rectifia-t-il. « A lunettes. » _

_Deux filles, aux côtés de Lovegood et de la petite brune, se mirent à glousser alors que leurs joues s'empourpraient. Décidément, Scorpius n'arriverait jamais à comprendre les filles. Avec leurs gloussements débordant de sottises, il n'avait de toute façon pas envie de faire le moindre effort pour mieux interpréter leurs faits et gestes. _

_« Et bien… euh… elle est très belle. » _

_« Merci. » dit-il en attrapant La Gazette des Sorciers. _

_Il l'ouvrit, et se mit à lire la première page. Elle comportait comme toujours un article sur Harry Potter, le célébrissime Sauveur du Monde magique. Son père ne lui disait jamais grand-chose sur lui, il semblait que ce soit un sujet plutôt sensible. Pourtant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, l'histoire de ce brun, camarade d'école de son père, l'intéressait. _

_« Tout ce qui est dit, ne sont que des bêtises ! » grogna subitement la petite brune en lui jetant un regard accusateur. « Tout le monde sait que La Gazette est utilisée par le Ministère comme outil de persuasion. Tu ne devrais pas la lire, si tu tiens à avoir de véritables informations, je te conseille Le chicaneur, ou même Le canard enchanté. » _

_« Si c'est pour lire les torchons qu'écrit la mère de ta copine, non merci ! » _

_Loin de s'en formaliser, la jeune Lovegood se mit à rire doucement, et fit un geste de la main, signifiant apparemment qu'elle s'en contrefichait. Elle sortit un exemplaire du dit magazine, et se dissimula derrière, pour n'en ressortir que lorsqu'on lui parlait. _

_« Euh… Scorpius, c'est ça ? » demanda la jeune fille qui s'était glissée sur un siège voisin. « Je m'appelle Lily, Lily Potter. » _

_En se présentant, elle lui tendit une petite main menue. _

_« Potter, dis-tu ? » dit-il sans attraper la main tendue. _

_« Oui, je suis la fille de Harry Potter. » _

_« Ce même Harry Potter qui a brisé ma famille ? Tu sais, la famille Malfoy. » _

_« Eh bien, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait voulu, mais si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle, sincère. _

_Gryffondor, elle était certainement dans cette stupide maison. Ou peut-être même à Poufsouffle, elle dégoulinait tellement de sincérité que cela ne l'étonnerait pas. Cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Si Potter senior avait été aussi stupide, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre pourquoi son père ne s'étendait pas sur son sujet. _

_« Je me passerai de tes excuses qui n'ont pas la moindre signification pour moi. » répliqua-t-il, une moue dégoûtée sur les lèvres. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je souhaiterais poursuivre ma lecture. »_

_Déçue, la jeune fille se leva et sortit du compartiment au moment même où une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs parfaitement lisses entrait. Lily bouscula la nouvelle venue et s'enfuit. Peu après, Lovegood bientôt suivie de ses deux acolytes tenta de la retrouver. _

_Scorpius se retrouva seul avec Prestige et la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Il l'examina d'un œil critique comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un personnage sortit tout droit d'un tableau. Et elle y ressemblait, ses longs cheveux étaient si fluides qu'ils paraissaient irréels, et le contraste entre la couleur de la chevelure et la blancheur déconcertante de sa peau, ne faisait qu'accentuer cette idée de peinture. Ses prunelles d'un délicieux bleu donnaient l'impression de nager dans un lac, stupide métaphore qui décrivait pourtant à merveille ce qu'il ressentait. _

_« Tu es Scorpius Malfoy ? » dit-elle de sa délicieuse petite voix froide au léger accent… français ? _

_« Oui. » répondit-il, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. _

_« Ça va te paraître bizarre, mais dorénavant on va vivre ensemble. » _

**O°O°O°O**

« Ok… C'est bon, je suis désolée. » grogna Séléné en s'asseyant à côté de Scorpius.

C'était l'heure du dîner, et tous deux s'étaient ignorés tous le long de l'après-midi. En fait, c'était plutôt la jeune femme qui avait tentée de le fuir, le blond n'avait fait que lire dans son dortoir, chose qui n'avait rien d'anormal en soit.

« Hum, hum » acquiesça-t-il comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire.

De toute façon c'était toujours la même chose. Ils abordaient un seul petit sujet assez tabou, Scorpius s'énervait, la faisait fuir, et le soir même, elle venait s'excuser. Cela n'avait rien de bien compliqué, les faits demeuraient ainsi, et ne changeraient probablement jamais. Et puis, pourquoi les changer lorsque cela marche ?

Il attrapa le plateau en argent qui le narguait méchamment, et en extirpa la plus belle aile de poulet. Il n'était jamais le premier à se servir, pourtant on lui laissait toujours le privilège du meilleur morceau. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que parmi les Serpentards, il était respecté, peut-être était-ce dû à son nom… Certainement, d'ailleurs.

Comme à son habitude, il attrapa un second morceau qui lui parut bien, et le posa dans l'assiette encore vide de son amie. Cette dernière passa une main dans les mèches blondes, et dispersa celles qui dissimulaient son regard gris foncé qu'elle aimait tant.

A leur côté, Andrew, le préfet des Serpentards et meilleur ami du blond, s'agita et fit une moue dégoûtée.

« Réellement, tous les deux, vous allez finir par me faire vomir. On dirait des Poufsouffles. »

Séléné plissa les yeux, se rapprocha du blond et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son "ami"sous les yeux de toute la Grande Salle. Elle passa ses mains sous la robe de Scorpius et ce dernier approfondit un peu plus leur baiser.

Indignée, McGonagall se leva, se jeta un _sonorus_ et leur intima de cesser leur comportement inacceptable. Souriante, la jeune fille se détacha du Serpentard, et fit un léger sourire d'excuse à la directrice.

« Poufsouffles, tu disais ? » demanda-t-elle à Andrew en mordillant sa lèvre déjà rougie.

Pas plus embarrassé que ça, Scorpius coupa un morceau de volaille, le mit dans sa bouche et se lécha les lèvres sous les regards envieux de toutes les filles Serpentardes. De toutes évidence l'échange entre eux deux ne les avaient pas laissées indifférentes.

Le repas se passa sans aucune autre scène sortant de l'ordinaire et tous partirent en direction de leur salle commune où le blond s'assit sur son sofa habituel. Séléné, comme à son habitude, prit la place à sa droite et se mit à réviser leur devoir de métamorphose qu'ils avaient pour le lendemain. Scorpius, lui, était certain de le réussir, il connaissait le sort par cœur et n'avait aucunement besoin de réviser quoi que ce soit.

Pourtant, alors que Scorpius s'amusait à gêner Séléné dans ses révisions, en chatouillant de son souffle le délicieux petit cou de la jeune femme, le moment de calme, de révisions ou de détente, fut troublé par l'arrivée d'un Serpentard que l'héritier Malfoy n'appréciait guère. Ce dernier, s'approcha d'Andrew – assis dans le fauteuil le plus proche du blond – et prit place à ses côtés.

« J'ai entendu dire que Potter n'était pas aussi clean qu'il ne le paraît… » chuchota une voix.

« Sérieux ? Raconte ! » s'exclama Andrew, les yeux brillants.

Séléné regarda Scorpius, et tous deux hochèrent la tête avant de tendre l'oreille.

« Il paraîtrait que monsieur aurait été aperçu dans un quartier réputé pour ses prostitués, prostitués de gente masculine… » souffla le Serpentard en regardant de droite à gauche. « Il semblerait même qu'on les aurait vu transplanner on ne sait où. »

Subitement, le blond se leva, jeta un regard hautain aux deux idiots qui répandaient ces stupides rumeurs. D'un pas rapide, il sortit de la grande salle, il parcourut quelques mètres et sortit rapidement du château. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être vrai. Harry Potter, ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose, il était un modèle pour tout le monde, quelqu'un d'incroyablement juste. Quelqu'un qui était tout à fait incapable de faire souffrir ceux qu'il aimait le plus au monde… N'est-ce pas ?

« Scorpius ! » haleta Séléné. « Il ne faut pas que tu crois ces sottises, des tas de rumeurs se répandent autour de lui. Jamais il ne ferait une telle chose, tu le sais bien ! Dis-moi que tu le sais ! »

« Je le sais… »

Oui, bien sûr qu'il le savait. Mais une autre personne ne le savait peut-être pas. Peut-être que cette fameuse personne se laissait aller dans l'alcool, dans l'espoir d'oublier un instant Harry Potter qui l'avait apparemment trompée.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Séléné. Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il représente… » gémit Scorpius en attrapant sa tête pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. « Il est tout pour lui ! »

**O°O°O°O**

_Scorpius était allongé sur son lit quand une main vint caresser ses cheveux. Il sourit, et ouvrit ses paupières pour apercevoir le délicieux visage de Séléné. Cela faisait maintenant prés d'un mois qu'ils vivaient ensembles, et il n'avait jamais passé d'aussi belles vacances. La jeune fille était d'une douceur inespérée, et comblait le manque de maternité qu'il avait toujours ressenti. C'était simple comme une présence féminine dans le manoir pouvait réchauffer son atmosphère froide. Les murs blancs semblaient se réchauffer en la présence de cette enfant semblant descendre du ciel. _

_Ses sourires même s'ils étaient rares réchauffaient amplement le cœur du jeune garçon. Il se demandait comment jusqu'à maintenant il avait pu vivre. Comment il avait pu rester seul avec son père, car bien qu'il l'aimait, il n'était pas quelqu'un de vraiment drôle. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui donnait de l'affection sans compter, bien au contraire, chaque petit geste tendre semblait lui coûter bien des efforts. _

_« Ton père veut te présenter quelqu'un. » murmura la jeune fille de son joli accent français qu'il adorait tant. _

_Il se releva doucement, et frotta ses yeux. Il avait d'abord cru que c'était la beauté froide de cette fille qui l'avait éblouie, mais il commençait à redescendre sur Terre et à se dire, que finalement il s'agissait de la lumière._

_« Il est déjà 10h » dit-elle en lui tendant un jean et un pull en soie grise. _

_Séléné avait un goût inestimable en ce qui concernait la mode, et chaque matin elle apprêtait ses vêtements de façon à ce qu'ils soient parfaitement assortis, et à ce qu'ils s'accommodent avec le teint pâle du jeune garçon. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas, et d'ailleurs cela semblait réjouir son père qui s'était toujours désolé du manque de goût vestimentaire de son fils. _

_Il enfila le pull, et alors qu'il mettait son jean, la jeune fille commença à coiffer ses adorables cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son père. Bien qu'ils aient le même âge, il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à une grande sœur. Et au lieu de s'énerver, il préférait profiter. _

_Fin prêt, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil critique à son reflet, et sourit avant de remercier la brune. _

_« Et… c'est quelqu'un d'important ? » demanda-t-il, tout de même un peu stressé. _

_Chaque fois que son père lui présentait quelqu'un il s'agissait d'une personne extrêmement important. Des politiciens, des grands mages, et des maîtres de potion venus de tous les pays défilaient au manoir. Et cela avait le don d'agacer Scorpius qui ne comprenait strictement rien aux conversations qu'ils entamaient. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais eu l'envie de comprendre. _

_« On peut dire ça comme ça… » _

_Elle déposa un délicieux petit baiser sur son front, et le poussa vers la porte. Tous deux descendirent les escaliers, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, le blond put voir son père une tasse à la main assit sur l'un des trois canapés de la salle. Il porta la tasse à sa bouche, ne les ayant apparemment pas remarqués, et bientôt la porte de la cuisine adjacente s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer, un jeune homme à la tignasse noire et aux yeux verts. _

_Scorpius le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis ses joues se colorèrent d'une délicieuse teinte rosée. Il baissa les yeux se souvenant d'une nuit où il avait surprit son père et un inconnu. Cette même nuit-là où il avait lu l'un des nombreux livres de la collection personnelle de son père. Visiblement, l'inconnu n'était pas si inconnu que cela… _

_« Je suis Harry. » se présenta le brun en lui tendant la main. « Ton père n'a pas cessé de me parler de toi. » dit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire craquant. _

_Il lui tendit ensuite une tasse de chocolat chaud. _

_« Ton père m'a dit que tu ne prenais que ça au petit déjeuner. » annonça t-il non sans oublier le petit sourire aimable et rassurant. _

_Le jeune blond hocha doucement la tête, et prit subitement la tasse avant de s'asseoir à côté de son père. Il savait qu'à un moment où un autre ce dernier parlerait, il lui annoncerait ce qu'il savait déjà, mais aussi ce qu'il ne savait pas encore. Et il attendait surtout cette dernière partie. Car Scorpius avait bien reconnut ce brun, il ne s'agissait pas que d'un amant, ça non ! Son père semblait avoir une liaison avec Harry Potter ! Rien que ça ! _

_« Hum… Harry, tu veux bien nous laisser une minute s'il te plait. Tu n'as qu'à prendre Séléné avec toi, ça fait un moment que vous ne vous êtes pas vu. » dit Draco en regardant sa tasse._

_Le brun fit un dernier sourire plus crispé au garçon, attrapa la délicate main de la jeune fille restée silencieuse, et s'en alla. _

_« Ecoutes, mon garçon… Tu ne dois pas tout comprendre, et ce que je vais te dire ne sera certainement pas facile à accepter. Enfin de toute façon, il fallait bien que je te le dise un jour ou l'autre. Alors voilà, Harry et moi… nous sommes… en quelque sorte ensembles. Et… enfin… ça fait un petit moment, ce n'est pas tout récent. Et si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est par ce qu'il est connu, mais surtout par ce qu'il a une famille qu'il aime autant que moi je t'aime. » _

_Un silence suivit alors que le jeune garçon essayait d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ils étaient amants, et ce depuis longtemps, des mois voire des années. Mais le pire était que "Harry"__avait apparemment une famille, une famille qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait. Une famille qu'il ne laisserait sûrement pas. _

_« Et… » murmura Scorpius. « Tu… enfin… tu es amoureux ? » _

_Il sentit son père se tendre à ses côtés, et attendit quelques minutes, le temps de laisser son masque se recomposer. _

_« Je ne sais pas. » avoua t-il sur un ton inhabituellement sincère. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais, je suis heureux, je pense. » _

_« C'est Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » _

_« Oui, mais pour moi, il n'est rien de plus que Harry. » fit Draco un sourire infime se dessinant sur ses lèvres. _

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, je tenterais de finir le second chapitre le plus vite possible.

En espérant que le chapitre vous aura plût xD  
Vous pouvez laisser des reviews, en cliquant sur le merveilleux petit go (ça fait des merveilles, je vous assure), et puis ça me ferait plaisir.  
Ou alors laisser des critiques (constructives, uniquement…) en cliquant de nouveau sur le go (je vous l'avez dit qu'il était fantastique)

Bisoux :)


	2. Chapter II : A petit feu

**Auteur :** Chirurine

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, termes, et lieux se rapportant au monde de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'intrigue me revient (et j'en suis fière --")

**Spoiler :** post tome 7, mais ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue.

**Genre : **Romance/Family (même si ça correspond pas totalement…)

**Avertissement : **Cette fiction est un slash, soit une fiction traitant de l'homosexualité. Si sa simple évocation et la description de relations sexuelles entres hommes vous rebutes, je vous prierais de cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite (vous savez, celle qui vous nargue…). Si vous êtes mineur, ou du moins une personne facilement choquée, que vos parents peuvent entrer à tout moment et vous proposer de lire la fiction qui suit, je vous déconseille de poursuivre la lecture plus loin . EN REVANCHE si vous n'entrez pas dans les catégories citées précédemment, je vous encourage à lire !

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est ma toute première fiction postée… J'en ai écrit des tas, et des tas. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage, et même l'envie, de les poster. Je ne sais pas tout à fait pourquoi celle-ci est postée, faut croire que je l'affectionne beaucoup… Je vous demanderais donc d'être indulgents…

**Remerciement : **à Muriel (Strawb3rries) sans qui, je crois que je ne me serais jamais inscrite sur ff, à Elodie et à Héloïse (Slitherin's proud) pour m'avoir incitée à poster.

**Rating du chapitre : **K+

**RAR : **

**Shaina : **Coucou toi, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une de tes review ! Enfin, merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre. Je sais que t'as du mal avec les HP/DM, mais je suppose qu'entamer la lecture avant le cours de français t'as donné envie de lire xD Et puis, tu ne peux pas me dire perverse si tu as lu toutes les fictions que je t'ai donnée à (ordonnée de) lire. Enfin, je te pardonne… Bref' j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, même s'il est légèrement (voire carrément) différent, gros bisous à toi :)

* * *

**Chapitre II : A petit feu…**

' _Harry, je suis enceinte…'_

_Tenant sa tête entre ses mains, Harry se remémorait sans cesse ces paroles. Il n'avait pas 20ans, il n'était pas marié, et sa petite amie, sa toute première expérience – sexuelle du moins – venait de lui annoncer qu'elle portait son enfant. _

_« Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Draco. _

_L'interpellé releva la tête. Il avait oublié qu'il se trouvait au manoir Malfoy. Après avoir appris la nouvelle, il avait tout simplement vu rouge, il avait accusé Ginny de prendre cet enfant comme un outil de corruption (1) __puisqu'ils avaient rompu – secrètement – une semaine auparavant. Alors même qu'il était prés à assumer sa véritable nature, il se retrouvait avec une progéniture sur les bras. Et la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'était d'aller retrouver Draco. _

_« Ecoutes, si c'est pour rediscuter de ce qu'on s'est dit la dernière fois, ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, tu comprends ? » _

_Harry se leva, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond qui ne bougea pas. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il avait toujours laissé le Serpentard prendre le contrôle. Il l'avait toujours laissé agir à sa guise et choisir le rythme qui lui plaisait. Car si le brun avait appris une chose, c'était bien qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer les Serpentards. _

_Pourtant ce soir, il ne se sentait pas l'envie de discuter. Il ne voulait pas reprendre leur discussion précédente qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Ce jour-là, il venait de rompre avec Ginny, il avait ensuite transplanné au manoir pour y retrouver son amant et lui annoncer qu'ils pouvaient être libres. Il lui avait proposé une vie à deux, enfin à trois puisqu'il y avait Scorpius, le fils de Draco. Il lui avait aussi rappelé ses sentiments, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis leur toute première fois. _

_Et malgré tout cela, le digne fils de Lucius Malfoy, avait trouvé le moyen de le repousser, de lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Il lui avait sorti tout un tas d'arguments pour finir par donner tort aux idéologies du brun. _

_De plus, il était vrai que la société sorcière ne voyait pas l'homosexualité comme pouvait le faire les moldus. Ces derniers l'avaient plus ou moins accepté, même si cela restait tabou et parfois même choquant. Les sorciers, eux, refusaient tout simplement cette forme d'amour qu'ils jugeaient immorale. L'homosexualité était jugée comme un délit, certaines personnes se retrouvaient à Azkaban pour une durée généralement courte. Pourtant, certains cas avaient été condamnés au baiser du Détraqueur… _

_Cependant, Harry avait foi, les mentalités du monde moldu avaient peu à peu changé, alors pourquoi pas celles des sorciers ? Leurs deux mondes étaient étroitement liés, et ce depuis la nuit des temps. Ils avaient évolués en même temps et avaient subis les mêmes événements à peu de différences prés. Alors quoi que l'on puisse dire, le Survivant espérait que tous changeraient d'avis, et si pour cela il devait user de son statut, il le ferait. _

_Draco le repoussa et haussa un sourcil, il le jaugea un instant. Et comme toujours, Harry se sentit tel un livre ouvert, le regard gris avait l'habitude de découvrir chaque petite faille en son être. _

_« Quelque chose ne va pas » remarqua le blond. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » _

_Se laissant tombé sur le canapé, le Gryffondor soupira. Quelque part, il se sentait bien, il avait tellement envie qu'on se rendre compte de sa détresse, que c'était un véritable soulagement pour lui. Et tant pis, s'il donnait l'impression de se plaindre, pour une fois, il s'en contrefichait. _

_« Rien ne va plus, Draco. Tout échappe à mon contrôle, ces derniers temps. Tu comprends, avant la mort de Voldemort j'avais entrepris des choses, je voulais préparer mon futur, même si je n'étais pas sûr d'en avoir un. Et depuis quelques temps, tout s'écroule à tour de rôle, comme si j'avais mal construit. Et je crois que c'est là mon erreur, j'ai dû construire sur quelque chose de bancal. »_

_« Tes métaphores m'épateront toujours » se moqua Draco. _

_« Ça ne me fait pas rire, Draco. Je suis complètement perdu. Même nous, ça s'évapore tout doucement, à petit feu. » _

_Il ferma les yeux, ça lui faisait tellement de mal de dire cela. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'en pensait son amant. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Deux hommes assouvissant une simple pulsion, ou deux homme… amoureux ? Lui, il l'était, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais le blond ? _

_« C'est comme ça. Nous deux, c'est voué à l'échec, on le savait depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? » Le Serpentard déposa un délicat petit baiser sur les lèvres du brun, et lorsqu'il se retira, la douce sensation… s'évapora. « On n'a pas construit sur quelque chose de plat, certainement sur une montagne, et petit à petit… les montagnes bougent, les murs se fissurent. C'est ainsi, et on aura beau rafistoler… » Il se mordit les lèvres, et posa la tête du brun sur son épaule avant de poursuivre. « … ça s'écroulera un jour ou l'autre. » _

**O°O°O°O**

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs… » soupira Harry Potter depuis son fauteuil alors que sa douce épouse faisait les cent pas dans le salon.

« Des rumeurs ? » répéta-t-elle, incrédule. « Comme si tu ne m'avais jamais trompée ! Oh ça va, Harry, tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ? » elle s'arrêta une seconde, se retourna et regarda son mari dans les yeux. « Vraiment, tu penses que je n'ai jamais appelé tes collègues de travail ? »

Le Survivant baissa la tête et pinça l'arrête de son nez. Il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'avait pu dire ses collègues, à ce qu'ils pouvaient savoir…

« Oh ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Je m'y suis faite, et tant que personne d'autre ne le savait, ça m'allait… Mais si cela devient public, je te fous un procès sur le dos ! Et ne compte pas prendre Hermione comme avocate, car elle sera la mienne ! »

Si elle savait combien il s'en foutait, si elle savait qu'en ce moment même, ses pensées vagabondaient vers quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui – il en était sûr – devait être encore plus dépité qu'elle pouvait l'être. Et cela, Harry ne pouvait le concevoir.

« Ecoutes moi bien, Ginny. Si je t'ai trompé autant de fois que je te le dis, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'aurait découvert que maintenant ? J'étais avec Cho, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu es bien trop orgueilleuse pour aller vérifier ! Et puis merde, tu crois que j'irais me taper des prostitués ? Hommes qui plus est ! Ne me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis pas ! »

« Par ce que tu vieillis, tu perds la main sans doute. Et quant au fait que ce soit des hommes, j'espère bien que tu n'es pas de ce bord-là ! » grogna la rousse en faisant une moue dégoûtée.

Cette aversion pour l'homosexualité, exaspéré Harry au plus haut point. Les sorciers se croyaient supérieurs aux moldus, pourtant ces derniers commençaient petit à petit à accepter toutes les formes de sexualité. Et c'est sans doute à cause de cela, que le brun souhaitait parfois revenir chez les moldus.

« Tu n'aimes pas les hommes ? » demanda sa conjointe en écarquillant les yeux. « Harry, dis-moi que tu ne les aimes pas… »

« Tu m'énerves, Ginny » grogna le brun en se levant.

« Réponds-moi ! » hurla-t-elle. « Tout, Harry, j'ai tout supporté, mais si tu en venais à baiser avec des hommes… »

« Baiser ? Tu n'as donc que ce mot-là à la bouche ? Je ne suis pas une chienne en chaleur ! »

Il serra ses mains, tentant vainement de contrôler ses tremblements. Ginny avait le don de le mettre en colère.

« En me trompant avec n'importe qui, comment veux-tu que j'ai une autre image de toi ? »

Le brun la regarda, une lueur de colère animant son regard vert d'ordinaire si vide. Il prépara doucement sa salive, et la cracha au pied de la rousse.

« Je me demande comment je peux me réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés… » dit-il avant de transplaner.

Lorsqu'il réapparut, il aperçut Draco assit sur leur canapé. Oui, leur. Ils s'étaient achetés tous les deux ensemble, il y avait de cela un an, un petit chalet en Irlande. Un petit chez eux, où ils se donnaient rendez-vous, et vivaient pleinement leur amour, si l'on pouvait considéré cela comme tel. Personne, pas même Scorpius, n'était venu ici, rien qu'eux.

L'endroit n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, c'était étroit, mais confortable. Les murs étaient fait de bois et gardaient leur couleur sombre qu'on illuminait à l'aide de l'immense cheminée. En face de cette dernière se trouvait le canapé gris – choisit par le Serpentard – et une petite table basse assortie aux murs de la pièce. L'espace cuisine n'était quasiment pas équipé puisqu'ils ne restaient jamais longtemps là-bas, et puis de toute façon, il leur restait toujours la magie.

La chambre ne contenait qu'un lit double aux draps de soie blanche – comme l'exigeait Draco - et pas une armoire étant donné qu'ils ne stockaient aucun de leurs vêtements. La salle de bain attenante, n'avait elle non plus rien d'extraordinaire en soit, si ce n'est l'immense baignoire jacuzzi qu'ils s'étaient installés. Il fallait dire que pour les bains à deux, c'était nettement plus pratique.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, ils ne pourraient profité de leur petit coin de bonheur. Car si Draco était là, assit en train de boire du café, les choses s'annonçaient mauvaises. Le blond ne buvait jamais de café, que lorsqu'il était en proie à un certain stress, ou encore lorsqu'il était en colère. Il disait que cela calmait ses nerfs…

« Tu en as mis du temps » annonça Draco d'une voix lente et froide.

« Ginny m'a piqué une crise. »

« Pas étonnant, tu n'es vraiment pas discret. »

Le Serpentard porta la tasse à sa bouche et avala une gorgée. Il restait dos à Harry, comme pour dissimuler ses sentiments, car il le savait, tous deux pouvaient lire en l'autre. Ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour cela. Et même s'il gardait son masque froid plein d'indifférence, chaque petite faille qui s'y trouvait, le Gryffondor pouvait l'identifier.

« Dray… »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » s'écria-t-il en posant brusquement la tasse sur la table. « Je te faisais confiance, Harry. Je te l'avais pourtant dit, si tu me trompes, tout est fini. Notre histoire n'a jamais tenu qu'à un fil, et ce fil-là, tu viens de le couper. »

« Tu me charries sur mes métaphores, mais… » commença le brun.

« Arrête, Harry. Arrête ça immédiatement, tu sais très bien que je ne plaisante pas. J'en ai assez, tu comprends ? Je t'ai donné ma confiance, je n'ai rien dit sur ta double vie, je n'ai jamais rien révélé à ta famille. Et malgré tout, tu as trouvé le moyen d'aller voir ailleurs. »

« Ce ne sont que des bêtises, Dray, jamais je ne te ferais souffrir. Je te l'ai promis, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, comme tu as juré fidélité à ta femme. » soupira le blond, en attrapant sa tasse. « Sincèrement, Harry, tu es fait de mensonges. Tu as grandi dedans, et il semblerait que tu ne puisses t'en passer. »

Le brun eut envie d'ajouter que Draco était le seul à lui avoir appris le mensonge, mais ne voulant envenimer un peu plus la situation, il se retint. De toute façon, avec lui il fallait toujours jouer profil bas.

« Je t'aime » avoua Harry d'une petite voix. « Tu me combles, et je ne peux pas me passer de toi, Dray… J'en suis incapable. »

Il vit les épaules du blond tressaillir, et sut qu'il l'avait touché. Harry était peut-être devenu doué pour le mensonge, mais tous deux savaient à quel point il ne pouvait mentir à Draco.

« Moi non plus. » répondit-il. « Mais tu me tues, Harry. À petit feu, tu me tues… »

Le brun se rapprocha du canapé, tout en restant dos à son amant, il s'accroupit et déposa un baiser sur la clavicule du Serpentard. Il embrassa ensuite son cou, tout aussi délicatement qu'il lui était possible, tentant de lui transmettre sa sincérité, cette sincérité qu'il ne donnait qu'à lui. Il remonta vers sa mâchoire pour finir par le coin des lèvres roses, pour leur prouver ses sentiments d'amour véritable.

« Je t'aime, » répéta-t-il « je t'aime tellement. »

Se retournant doucement, Draco attrapa sa bouche, pour assouvir leur désir d'un baiser véritable, aussi véritable que les sentiments de Harry. Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, le blond ne pu que comprendre que son amant ne l'avait pas trahit, du moins pas pour le moment.

« Je sais. » murmura Draco en réponse aux je t'aime. « Peut-être… que tu m'aimes trop pour me tromper. »

« On peut dire ça comme ça, mais c'est peut-être aussi par ce que je ne trouverais pas mieux ailleurs. »

« C'est certain ! » répondit Draco. « Tu viens t'asseoir ? » l'invita-t-il en tapotant la place à sa droite.

Hochant la tête, Harry contourna le canapé et s'assit. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur le délicat tissu noir du pantalon de Draco qui passa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns. Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux sous la caresse tout en songeant. Il savait que cette histoire n'était pas finie, il savait que son amant n'oublierait pas aussi facilement. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que tout s'envolait, à petit feu.

**O°O°O°O**

_Allongé sur son lit – qu'il n'avait jamais considéré comme tel – Harry réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait au choix qu'il venait de prendre pour sa vie, pour son avenir, et pour la vie de son futur enfant. A ses côtés, Ginny dormait paisiblement, elle semblait heureuse, sans doute était-ce dû au fait qu'ils venaient de… de quoi d'ailleurs ? Faire l'amour ? Baiser ? Il ne savait plus, car après tout, il n'éprouvait plus aucun sentiment pour elle, mais il la respectait trop pour la baiser… _

_Tout ceci était vraiment compliqué, il avait l'impression d'avoir été poussé dans un horrible fossé qu'il se sentait incapable de remonter. Comme si malgré tous ses efforts, il n'obtiendrait jamais ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Il était pris au piège, dans les bras de Ginny, et n'avait plus le droit à l'amour. Il allait se marier, jurer fidélité, fonder un foyer pour son enfant, enfant qui ne grandira pas aux côtés de deux parents s'aimant. _

_Finalement, Harry se demandait ce qu'il devait vraiment faire, s'il était encore temps de changer les choses. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vivre avec Draco qu'il aimait plus que tout, seulement ce dernier n'était pas de cet avis. Et quoi que l'on puisse dire, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, pour devenir un couple, il faut être deux. _

_Ou alors, il poursuivrait son chemin aux côtés de Ginny, il lui donnerait un mariage beau en surface, il lui transmettrait de faux sentiments, et peut-être deviendrait-il un fin comédien. Son amant l'avait formé, ils avaient passés des après-midi à lui enseigner le mensonge, ou du moins, la transformation de vérité. Car un Malfoy ne ment jamais vraiment, il transforme. Même si pour Harry cela revenait au même, il fallait avouer qu'il y avait une certaine 'nuance', et comme Draco le lui répétait souvent, chez les Malfoy, tout était dans la nuance. _

_Auprès d'une femme, la vie serait facile, il aurait un enfant, peut-être deux ou même plus, et il ferait entièrement parti de la famille Weasley. Chose qu'il avait longtemps souhaité, comme il avait longtemps aimé Ginny. Mais il y avait une différence entre ses souhaits d'adolescents dont la vie était à peu de choses près vouée à l'échec, et ses désirs d'homme mûr qui ne fantasmait plus son futur. Désormais, il n'avait plus à craindre la proximité de la mort, il vivait pleinement chaque jours, tentant de profiter un maximum du bon temps. Seulement, il semblerait que les autres ne soient pas du même avis. _

_« Harry ? Tu ne dors pas ? » demanda la voix de Ginny. _

_La voix douce, et faible d'une rouquine à moitié endormie, voilà ce qui l'attendait pour les années à venir, et peut-être même pour le reste de sa vie. Il ne souhaitait pas se réveiller au son de la voix de Ginny, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était entendre celle de Draco, et ce même s'il se mettait à ronchonner en disant qu'il dormait trop ou pas assez, selon les circonstances._

_« Non » _

_« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » supposa-t-elle, inquiète. « Encore ? » _

_Il soupira, ne sachant trop quoi lui dire. Si elle venait à savoir où allaient ses pensées, elle serait au bord de l'apoplexie, et certainement romprait-elle avec lui. D'un côté il en rêvait, de l'autre, elle portait son enfant. Son tout premier enfant, et s'il renonçait à elle, peut-être devrait-il renoncer à lui. Et puis Draco n'accepterait jamais une vie avec lui, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était vivre en amant. Rien de plus que du sexe, un peu de bon temps ensemble, et ça, Harry l'avait parfaitement compris._

_« Oui » mentit-il. _

_« Mon pauvre chéri… » _

_Elle se rapprocha de lui, attrapa sa tête et la posa contre son épaule. D'une main, elle caressa ses cheveux, et de l'autre traça de légers cercles sur la peau nue de son dos. S'il y avait une chose que Harry aimait en elle, c'était sa douceur et sa tendresse qu'il avait du mal à retrouver chez Draco. Chez lui, il fallait toujours chercher, et même parfois il n'en obtenait rien. La seule chose qu'il donnait sans compter c'était du sexe, il était clair que sur ce point, tous deux étaient entièrement comblés. _

_Au fil des années, peut-être arriverait-il à oublier son blond, et à ne penser qu'à celle qui serait sa femme. Peut-être apprendrait-il à l'aimer au quotidien, et à ce moment-là il pourrait la chérir de toutes ses forces, et ne penser qu'à elle. Mais pour le moment… pour le moment il n'avait besoin que d'une personne, et cette personne n'avait rien de Ginny, pas même son sexe. Cette personne, il en était consciemment dépendant. Et s'il parvenait un jour à s'en passer, il serait sûrement libre, libre de se construire une véritable vie de famille. _

_Dans les bras de cette femme, qui l'aimait depuis le début, d'un amour aussi pur que l'avait été celui de Lily, sa mère, il se sentait apaisé. Ça oui, elle était apaisante, pourtant il ne parvenait pas à trouver son bonheur, le seul endroit au monde où il était heureux était en compagnie de son ancien ennemi. Où qu'ils puissent être, même dans les pires endroits imaginables, il savait qu'à ses côtés il se sentirait toujours bien, il se sentirait lui, et uniquement lui. Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Vainqueur n'existait plus, il demeurait juste Harry. _

**O°O°O°O**

Un baiser, un second, et un troisième. Harry et Draco n'étaient plus que baisers et tendresse. De son côté, le brun tentait de se faire pardonner la faute qu'il n'aurait jamais pu commettre, de l'autre le blond essayait de se persuader qu'il n'était pas accroc, qu'il était parfaitement capable de s'en passer.

« Je t'aime » susurra le Survivant, d'une voix aussi douce que l'étaient ses sentiments. « Je t'aimerais toute ma vie, et même après. »

« Je sais » répondit le Serpentard les yeux fermés, profitant de la caresse de ses lèvres.

Un sourire parcourut les lèvres du Gryffondor, il était pardonné, il en était certain.

« Draco… est-ce que… » commença-t-il.

« Harry ! Tu peux pas te taire un instant, et nous laisser aller à ce moment. Ça fait une semaine qu'on n'a pas eu deux heures pour nous, alors tes questions tu les gardes pour plus tard. »

Sans doute, aurait-il pu s'énervé. Surtout qu'il voulait lui demander s'il l'aimait, ce qui n'était pas une question anodine, seulement Draco ne parlait que rarement d'eux ensemble. Les seules fois où il en parlait c'était pour dire que leur relation était instable, trop fragile et bien d'autres choses réelles mais blessantes. Alors lorsqu'il parlait de leur relation en réunissant le toi et moi en nous, le brun ne pouvait que se plier à la volonté de son amant.

Et le dit amant, se retrouvait couvert de baisers délicats, peut-être trop à son goût, mais Harry était certain qu'il appréciait. Un peu d'amour, n'avait jamais tué personne, quoique… Les yeux verts ne lâchaient pas le visage du blond qui, lui, gardait pertinemment les yeux fermés – il avait dit, un jour où ils avaient un peu trop bu, que le regard du Gryffondor était trop pénétrant.

Il est vrai que Harry avait la manie de lire trop de chose dans les orbes grises, mais était-ce de sa faute s'il les connaissait pas cœur ? Ils n'avaient pas passé des années et des années ensemble, sans apprendre à se connaître un peu, voire beaucoup. Et leur passé commun d'ennemi les avait sans aucun doute aidé à se comprendre.

Les mains du brun passèrent outre le pull du blond, il sentit la peau délicate frissonner sous son toucher, et délicatement il caressa son ventre.

Draco se dégagea de son étreinte, les joues rosies, et remit en place son pull.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il est 19h, tu devrais déjà être chez toi. » annonça doucement le Serpentard, en détournant le regard.

Enervé, le Gryffondor prit le visage pâle de son amant entre ses mains, et déposa rageusement ses lèvres sur leurs homologues.

« Chez moi ? Mais c'est ici, Draco ! A l'heure actuelle, je ne souhaite être nul part sauf ici. D'ailleurs, c'est toujours ainsi, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens chez moi… »

« Harry, épargne-moi tes discours dégoulinants d'amour, et rentre chez… chez ta femme » soupira t-il, en s'éloignant de nouveau. « Et ne me sors pas que je suis ta femme, par ce que dans ce cas-là, je te foutrais mon poing dans la gueule. »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres rouges de Harry, alors qu'il s'imaginait Draco avec une longue chevelure rousse, et des dessous en dentelle. Certains auraient pu aimé l'idée de voir leur amant travesti en femme, mais ce n'était décidément pas le cas du brun. S'il aimait une chose chez Draco qu'il avait eu du mal à accepter au départ, c'était sa masculinité.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire… » grogna Draco, le plus froidement possible.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux même pas savoir ! » s'exclama le brun en déposant un nouveau baiser, plus délicat, sur les lèvres de son amant. « Je t'aime, et tu n'es rien d'autre que _mon_ homme. »

Draco, les muscles des épaules tendu, s'éloigna subitement de son amant, et s'assit plus convenablement, croisant délicatement ses jambes – chose que Harry avait toujours admiré, puisque chez le blond, il ne voyait pas même une once de féminité dans ce geste.

« Ton homme ? » répéta abruptement Draco. « Je ne suis pas _ton_ homme. Rien ne nous lie, nous ne sommes pas ensembles, nous n'avons pas d'enfants. Rien, strictement rien ne nous lie, pas même une promesse. On baise, Harry, c'est tout. »

« Et si moi je te promets de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Et si moi, je te dis que s'il y a une personne avec qui je veux finir ma vie, c'est toi et pas Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Draco ? Si je te dis que… je pourrais mourir pour toi ? »

« Je te conseillerais de te suicider. » répliqua-t-il. « Je ne veux rien de toi, je n'attends rien, juste de la baise et du bon temps. Tu le comprends ? Peut-être un peu d'honnêteté aussi. Je n'ai jamais aimé, Harry, je n'ai pas aimé ma femme, et je ne t'aime pas. Les Malfoy ne sont pas fait pour aimer, c'est dans les mœurs. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans le fait que j'aille baiser ailleurs ? » s'énerva Harry. « Bon sang, Draco, quand est-ce que tu te rendras compte que tu ne me baises pas ? Ça fait dix ans que tu me fais l'amour ! »

Le blond soupira, il posa son coude droit sur l'accoudoir du sofa, et soutint sa tête par sa main, afin de marquer son agacement, comme si ce dernier lui causer de douloureuses migraines. Les Serpentards avaient ce côté mélodrames qui exaspéraient tant les Gryffondors, mais que Harry avait pourtant appris à aimer. En réalité, il avait appris à aimer tout de lui, sa brutalité, sa susceptibilité, sa mesquinerie, sa mauvaise humeur, sa froideur et même son côté lunatique. Et puis, le Survivant trouvait que tous ses bons côtés, tels que sa tendresse, son intelligence, son romantisme – qu'il ne partageait que rarement – cachaient amplement ces défauts qu'il appréciait désormais.

« Le problème Harry, c'est que dans l'expression 'faire l'amour', il y a le mot 'amour', chose que je ne te donne pas. Je peux te transmettre de l'affection, de la tendresse, prend le comme tu le veux. Mais ce n'est pas par ce que je fais attention à toi que je t'aime, du moins pas de la façon dont tu le souhaiterais, je t'apprécie, je m'en mords les doigts, mais je t'apprécie. Pourtant, cela n'enlève rien au fait que je te baise. »

« Je n'aime pas ma femme, mais je ne la baise pas. On baisait au début, Draco. On baisait par ce qu'on cédait à une simple pulsion, qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Et par ce qu'on se méprisait, on faisait ça brutalement et on aimait. Désormais c'est différent, c'est plus doux, même si parfois on ne le fait pas forcément dans la douceur, et dans ces cas-là c'est la passion. Ce n'est rien d'autre, alors je t'en prie, crois ce que tu veux, mais ne gâche pas ce qu'on a en disant que c'est de la baise. »

Tremblant légèrement, Harry se rapprocha de Draco et posa doucement sa tête sur les cuisses de son amant. Une nouvelle fois, les doigts fins et pâles du Serpentard virent trouver les mèches brunes. Sous la caresse, ses paupières se fermèrent, et il sentit deux délicieuses lèvres se poser sur son front. Même s'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord, le blond l'acceptait et tentait de le comprendre, et pour cela, le brun l'en remerciait.

« Dis-moi, Harry, savais-tu que ta fille et mon fils se fréquentent ? » demanda doucement le blond en caressant les mèches brunes de son amant.

« Lily est fâchée contre moi, ces rumeurs ne lui ont pas vraiment plu. Ainsi, non, je ne suis pas au courant. » soupira-t-il, puis il se releva subitement. « De quelle façon ton fils s'occupe-t-il de ma fille ?! »

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Draco.

« Il l'a dépucelée, hier, aux alentours de 21h si j'en crois ce que m'a dit Séléné. »

Harry se laissa retomber sur les fines jambes du Serpentard, et expira bruyamment.

« Séléné, n'est qu'une petite manipulatrice, je suis sûr qu'elle voulait me voir anxieux. De toute façon, Lily est bien trop intelligente pour tomber dans le jeu de Scorpius. »

« Détrompe toi, Harry, mon fils est bien plus doué qu'il ne le paraît. Un véritable Serpentard. »

**O°O°O°O**

_Serrée dans les bras protecteur de Harry, mise en confiance par sa voix, et ce quoiqu'elle raconte, caressée par ses délicieuses mains, Lily donnait son premier sourire. Et elle le donnait à son père, celui qui la choyait, celui qui la chérissait au prix de tout ce qu'il aimait, au prix de celui qu'il aimait. Cela faisait trois mois que le Gryffondor n'avait pas revu Draco, et concrètement il était en manque. Pas de sexe puisqu'il y avait Ginny – quoiqu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire ce que le blond lui faisait – mais de tout ce qui faisait qu'il était Draco Lucius Malfoy. _

_Ainsi, pour se changer les idées, il s'occupait de Lily qu'il adorait cajoler. Et le reste du temps, il révisait ses cours pour obtenir convenablement son diplôme d'auror qu'il s'était enfin décidé à passer. Etre père tout en étant étudiant, n'était pas, de loin, une chose qu'il referait. Sa fille était tout simplement un ange, mais un ange qui pleure, et ce le plus souvent la nuit. Et à quelques mois de l'examen, la dernière chose que Harry souhaitait était de passer ses nuits à tenter de calmer sa progéniture. _

_L'adorable gazouillement du bébé, le rappela à la réalité. Ces derniers temps, il pensait bien trop à autre chose, ses cours le préoccupait, mais Draco occupait la majeure partie de ses pensées. Il se demandait ce que le blond pouvait faire, s'il allait un jour craquer et révéler leur relation à toute la population sorcière. Les premières semaines, le Serpentard était venu le chercher, lui demandant pourquoi il n'était pas venu la veille. Et Harry n'avait rien su faire d'autre que de partir, laissant l'autre dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. _

_A la naissance de sa fille, le Survivant avait compris que ce qu'il faisait intervenait désormais sur une autre personne que lui, et que son destin n'était plus insensible aux autres. Ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il ferait de sa vie, jouerait un rôle important dans la vie et l'épanouissement de Lily, et il se devait pour elle, pour sa famille, de faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse. _

_Bien entendu, ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Ginny – toujours Weasley – qui se voyait elle aussi choyée par celui qui serait bientôt son mari. Elle avait reconnu un changement considérable, et Harry savait parfaitement qu'elle en était heureuse. Il la couvrait de bijoux et de tendresse, qui ressemblait tellement à de l'amour qu'elle y croyait. Et lui aussi, aurait pu y croire s'il n'avait pas en tête une certaine personne au teint pâle, aux délicieuses mains, et aux mémorables cheveux blonds dotés de ravissants reflets aux couleurs de la lune. _

_Un bruit de transplanage le fit se retourner, et il fit une moue en apercevant Luna Lovegood tenant par la main Hope, sa petite fille._

_« Toi et tes manies d'entrer n'importe où, quand tu le souhaites… J'aurais jamais dû te laisser l'accès » grogna le brun, en déposant tout de même un baiser sur la joue des deux blondes. _

_« Nous allons bien aussi, 'ry, merci de t'en inquiéter. » dit-elle joyeusement. _

_Elle se pencha vers le brun, pour regarder le petit ange qui dormait à présent dans ses bras. Elle caressa son petit front, puis l'embrassa. Luna était de loin, celle qui adorait le plus Lily, même Molly ne la couvait pas ainsi, et pourtant c'était difficile de faire pire. _

_Luna tendit les bras vers le bébé, et le prit des bras de son père, sans même demander son autorisation. Elle s'accroupit, face à sa propre fille, et l'incita à embrasser le petit front, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. _

_« On dit que plus on couvre un enfant de baisers, plus il sera gentil. » murmura t-elle de sa voix rêveuse. _

_« Dans ce cas, ma fille sera l'être le plus gentil qui n'ait jamais existé. » sourit-il, les yeux brillant d'une lueur incertaine. _

_Harry la regarda déposer Lily dans son berceau, et agrandir un jouet d'un sort qu'elle donna à sa petite fille. La blonde se retourna ensuite vers son ami et le regarda dans les yeux, ça sentait la discussion. Le genre de discussion qui ne plait pas. _

_« On va dans la cuisine… » marmonna-t-il. _

_Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la pièce, Harry prépara deux tasses de thé, à la façon moldue, non seulement par ce que c'était meilleur, mais par ce que cela lui faisait gagner du temps._

_Enfin, il remplit les tasses, en tendit une à Luna qui la porta immédiatement à ses lèvres, ne semblant pas se rendre compte que le liquide était brûlant. Elle but une gorgée et soupira d'aise. _

_« Merci, 'ry, ton thé est vraiment bon. » _

_Il grogna, et releva la tête. Luna avait quelque chose à lui dire, mais comme à son habitude, elle souhaitait que ce soit lui qui entame la discussion. Ainsi, s'il s'énervait, elle lui dirait qu'il était le seul à avoir voulu savoir. _

_« Bien, Luna, qu'as-tu à me dire ? » _

_« J'ai été voir Scorpius, hier. Il a beaucoup changé, en un mois il est devenu un petit garçon, tout à fait adorable soit dit en passant. Il sera aussi beau que son père, qu'en penses-tu ? » _

_« Ne me parle pas de Draco ! » s'énerva-t-il. _

_Un sourire illumina un instant les lèvres rosées, et les yeux globuleux se plissèrent d'amusement. _

_« Je ne te parle pas de Draco, 'ry, mais de Scorpius. » _

_« Scorpius étant le fils de Draco, tu me parles de lui. » _

_Elle posa sa tasse, et toucha de ses doigts, les mains du brun qui s'étaient mises à trembler. _

_« Je sais tout, Harry » annonça-t-elle d'une voix anormalement sérieuse. « Tu sais, cher 'ry (2), il est malheureux. Tu n'en as pas l'impression, mais il en a besoin, de toutes ces choses-là que vous faites. Je ne te juge pas, en fait je te comprends. » _

_Harry se crispa, et éloigna ses mains de celles plus pâles et plus petite de son amie. Alors comme ça, Draco avait tout lâcher, et à l'une de ses meilleures amies, qui connaissait aussi Ginny. _

_« Draco t'as tout dit alors, il manque pas de culot ! » _

_« Non, non, je l'ai simplement compris, en fait je le sais depuis quelques temps, un peu plus d'un an. Mais il est venu me voir hier, il voulait de tes nouvelles, savoir comment tu allais, comment ta fille se portait aussi. Et lorsqu'il est parti, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'effondrer. » _

_« Tu ne connais pas Draco comme je peux le connaître, jamais il ne s'effondrera, et surtout pas pour moi. » _

_« Détrompe-toi, amour. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, surtout que Ginny va arriver dans quelques minutes. Enfin n'oublie pas, que si tu __continues comme ça, tu vas le perdre, petit à petit tu es en train de le perdre. » _

* * *

**(1) **corruption : petite référence à ma meilleure amie (Muriel/Strawb3rries) qui utilise assez souvent ce mot (et ne le nie pas !)  
**(2)** cher 'ry : j'avais d'abord écris chéri, quand je me suis rendu compte que cher 'ry rappelait chéri, ça m'a fait rire… (ouais, je suis folle xD) Après j'ai voulu mettre cherry pour faire plus subtil, plus joli aussi, mais je me suis dit que personne n'allait comprendre (pauvre de moi et mes idées farfelues --")

**NDA : **Coucou tout le monde :) Vous ne savez pas comment j'ai galéré pour ce chapitre TT ! Enfin l'affaire est réglée, il est tout propre ! Bon je n'ai pas donné ce chapitre à corriger, j'espère juste que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes, mais avec l'aide de Word, ça devrait aller…

Quoiqu'il en soit, chapitre différent du précédent puisque l'on suit notre cher Harry, mais ne vous en fait pas, dés le troisième chapitre, on retrouve Scorpius (que j'aime) et ses bouquins.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça peut aider !

Bisoux :)


	3. Chapter III : Révélations

Auteur : Chirurine

**Auteur :** Chirurine

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, termes, et lieux se rapportant au monde de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'intrigue me revient (et j'en suis fière --")

**Spoiler :** post tome 7, mais ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue.

**Genre : **Romance/Family (même si ça correspond pas totalement…)

**Avertissement : **Cette fiction est un slash, soit une fiction traitant de l'homosexualité. Si sa simple évocation et la description de relations sexuelles entres hommes vous rebutes, je vous prierais de cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite (vous savez, celle qui vous nargue…). Si vous êtes mineur, ou du moins une personne facilement choquée, que vos parents peuvent entrer à tout moment et vous proposer de lire la fiction qui suit, je vous déconseille de poursuivre la lecture plus loin. EN REVANCHE si vous n'entrez pas dans les catégories citées précédemment, je vous encourage à lire !

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est ma toute première fiction postée… J'en ai écrit des tas, et des tas. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage, et même l'envie, de les poster. Je ne sais pas tout à fait pourquoi celle-ci est postée, faut croire que je l'affectionne beaucoup… Je vous demanderais donc d'être indulgents…

**Remerciement : **à Muriel (Strawb3rries) sans qui, je crois que je ne me serais jamais inscrite sur ff, et à Héloïse (Slytherin's proud) pour m'avoir incitée à poster ET pour sa correction, héhé !

**Rating du chapitre : **M

**RAR : **

**Elena : **Et bien merci pour tous ces compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir… Je suis bien contente que tu aies aimé (à ce point), et j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre (j'avais mis le turbo pour écrire au début, ta review m'avait motivée ! Mais j'ai vite eu une panne navrée). « (…) moment rare d'une telle fiction » j'avoue que j'ai rougi xD c'est vraiment très gentil… Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit je te remercie encore pour tout cela et te dis à bientôt, bisoux :)

**Shaina : **Et bien oui comme tu le vois, je fais aussi dans le sentimental. Enfin, de toute façon, je suis et resterais toujours une sentimentale, alors une fiction sans sentiment, pour moi c'est quasi-impossible (quoique…), enfin cela ne veut pas dire que ce sera réciproque mwahahaha ! J'aime faire souffrir mes personnages sourire sadique ! Pour l'expression « c'est juste de la baise » je suis ravie qu'elle t'ait plue, même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ait ce genre d'impact, en même temps tu es ce que tu es, et ça ne m'étonne absolument pas qu'elle t'ait faire rire xD Quant à Luna et ses surnoms affectueux, j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée, c'était le petit moment délire pour ce chapitre ! Et puis Luna est mon personnage féminin préférée, alors je me devais de la placer. Je te remercie donc pour ta review et te fais des bisoux !

* * *

**Chapitre III : Révélations **

'_Il caressa de sa langue la peau sensible du torse qui se soulevait délicieusement au rythme d'une…' _

_« Tu révises ? A cette heure-ci ? » demanda Draco. _

_Scorpius sursauta, écarquilla les yeux, et ferma rapidement son livre avant d'acquiescer. Il avait transformé la couverture de son roman en un manuel de métamorphose, par conséquent il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Il devait simplement paraître naturel. _

_« C'est marrant, j'ai toujours pensé que tu ne révisais pas. Je pensais que cela t'était inné. » murmura son père en le fixant dans les yeux. « Tu veux de l'aide ? » _

_Le blond s'approcha du livre que son fils venait de poser sur la table de nuit, et le saisit. Sans même que Scorpius ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il l'ouvrit à l'endroit où le marque-page avait été placé, et parcourut rapidement quelques lignes. _

_Le rythme cardiaque du jeune garçon s'accéléra. La panique s'installa peu à peu dans ses veines et commença à s'emparer de tout son être. C'était comme s'il entendait une alarme sonner au plus profond de lui-même. Ce qui se passait, ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sans même qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose, n'était pas bon. _

_« Ce… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… » tenta Scorpius. « C'est juste… » _

_« Ce n'est pas grave, Scorpius. Moi aussi j'avais des difficultés quant à la métamorphose de certains objets. La troisième année est particulièrement difficile. » Il marqua une pause, fit un sourire, et poursuivit « Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à demander. » _

_Le livre se referma de lui-même, et Draco le reposa à son emplacement initial. Ses deux lèvres roses s'ourlèrent en un sourire sincère, sourire que le jeune garçon n'avait jamais vu auparavant. _

_Déstabilisé, Scorpius ne pu qu'hocher la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil au livre, se demandant par quel sortilège le véritable sujet ne s'était pas révélé, et recouvrit ses épaules de la couverture. Il se tourna ensuite vers son père qui le couvait avec affection du regard, et fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Draco Lucius Malfoy savait jeter des regards autres que froids, distants et avada kedavrisant ? _

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'enquit-il. _

_Draco tendit la main, ébouriffant délicatement les cheveux blonds de son fils. Un nouveau sourire effleura ses lèvres, un sourire énigmatique, cependant à peine plus froid que le précédent. Il s'avança, s'asseyant sur le matelas, juste à côté du jeune garçon, et déposa un délicat baiser sur le front pâle de son héritier. _

_« Je t'aime » murmura t-il en plongeant une nouvelle fois sa main dans la chevelure de son fils. _

_Le jeune Serpentard écarquilla les yeux, peu habitué à ce genre de démonstrations. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était trop étrange, il commençait à se demander si quelque chose de mauvais n'était pas arrivé… Il vit son père se lever, et il décida de l'interpeller avant qu'il ne sorte de sa chambre. _

_« Tu m'aimes plus que Grand-mère ? » demanda-t-il. _

_Et il se gifla mentalement, se rendant compte de la stupidité de ses paroles. Mais ce qui le gênait plus que tout, c'était la sincérité qu'il retrouvait dans le ton qu'il avait employé. Comme s'il était désespéré, il est vrai que son père agissait rarement de la sorte, en réalité, il n'agissait jamais ainsi. Mais de là à demander s'il préférait sa mère ou son fils, un Malfoy ne devait agir de la sorte. D'autant plus qu'il était bien connu que cette illustre famille se devait de veiller avant tout sur la descendance plutôt que sur les ancêtres pour favoriser la continuation de la lignée. _

_« Il ne faudra pas le répéter, mais oui. » sourit Draco. _

_Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à sortir, Scorpius ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Puis…prit d'un élan de courage, il l'interpella de nouveau. _

_« Et plus que Harry ? » _

_Il vit les épaules de son père tressaillir. Il le vit se retourner, lui faire un infime sourire, et murmurer : _

_« Je tuerais pour toi, Scorpius » _

_En effet, il tuerait pour lui, il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Mais l'aimait-il plus que Harry ? S'il devait choisir l'un ou l'autre, le choisirait-il, lui, son fils qui ne cessait de l'agacer ? Serait-il prêt à renoncer à l'un pour l'autre ? A renoncer à Harry pour son fils ?_

**O°O°O°O**

« McGonagall est une vraie garce ! » grogna Lily en s'asseyant aux côtés de Scorpius dans la bibliothèque. « Je ne comprend pas comment mon père peut l'apprécier ! »

« Sans doute par ce qu'il apprécie tout le monde » fit-il en tournant la page d'un livre particulièrement intéressant.

La jolie brune – aux reflets roux – s'assit et poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme. Le blond sentit son regard, et il leva les yeux de son livre, apparemment, elle attendait quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil blond et parfaitement courbé.

« On ne commence pas ? »

Abaissant son regard vers sa montre marquée aux armoiries Malfoy, il lui annonça que non, ils ne commençaient pas.

« Et pourquoi cela ?! » s'énerva t-elle.

« Baisse d'un ton, on est dans une bibliothèque ! » grogna-t-il avant de poursuivre. « Certainement par ce qu'il reste encore six minutes et trente-sept secondes– trente deux maintenant – avant le début du cours. »

Il reprit sa lecture, priant pour arriver au chapitre quatre avant le début du fameux cours, sinon il ne pourrait jamais être suffisamment concentré. Son esprit vagabonderait certainement ailleurs, avide d'atteindre la scène érotique la plus mémorable du roman. Ainsi Lily n'apprendrait pas grand-chose, et garderait de fâcheuses lacunes. Scorpius avait pu remarquer que la jeune fille possédait de véritables difficultés en potion – contrairement à son père qui avait simplement, à l'époque, une certaine aversion pour un certain professeur nommé Snape.

Heureusement pour lui, il arriva enfin à la fin du chapitre, cependant aucune scène érotique n'avait été comprise… A croire qu'avec le temps, l'auteur avait perdu la main, remplacer du sexe par des petits baisers mouillés emplis d'amour était bien sot de sa part.

« Bien… on va pouvoir commencer, même s'il reste encore… une minute et treize secondes. » annonça t-il en sortant le cours qu'il avait préparé.

Comme toujours – depuis désormais un peu plus d'une semaine – le cours se passa bien. Lily était une élève attentive qui posait un nombre important de questions, trop important pour la santé mentale de Scorpius, d'ailleurs. Quoiqu'il en soit, il semblait être un bon professeur, puisqu'elle ne faisait que s'améliorer, elle avait obtenu un A (Acceptable) à son dernier devoir rendu au lieu des D (Désolant) habituels.

Bien entendu, il devait se répéter de nombreuses fois, mais dans l'ensemble cela n'était pas trop éprouvant. Et puis, il aimait bien Lily, ses réactions étaient étonnantes et divertissantes. Par moment, il se demandait comment elle réagirait si elle savait pour son père. Il se surprenait alors à imaginer mille scénarios, tous aussi différents les uns que les autres.

Une heure et demi plus tard, les deux adolescents avaient fini leur cours. Scorpius rangeait ses affaires sous le regard de la jeune fille qui ne cessait de le fixer, négligeant ses propres affaires sans s'en rendre compte.

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours comme cela ? » fini-elle par dire.

« Comme quoi ? » il haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête à cette petite brune.

« Aussi… calculé, chacun de tes gestes le sont, comme si tu ne devais pas faire d'erreurs… Tu ne fais jamais d'erreurs ? »

« Tu poses toujours autant de questions ? Sincèrement, Potter, je ne sais pas, je suis comme je suis, calculé ou non. C'est peut-être mon côté Serpentard, qui sait ? »

Lily Potter était finalement un être imprévisible… Il fallait qu'il sache, il fallait qu'il comprenne comment elle réagirait. Il avait trouvé, enfin, il allait s'amuser. Alors qu'intérieurement il souriait, et qu'il serait capable de rire à n'importe quel moment, il se confectionna un masque froid et… désolé. Il dessina le trouble dans ses yeux, saupoudra le tout de détresse.

« Rejoins-moi à la tour d'astronomie ce soir à 22h, j'ai… des choses à te dire… »

Il se retourna et partit en direction de la salle commune Serpentard, il n'avait pas besoin de confirmation. Il avait appris en une semaine que Lily était une personne curieuse, la curiosité était certainement sa plus grande qualité mais aussi son défaut le plus visible. Chacun de ses petits traits de personnalité, Scorpius allait les découvrir, et les exploiter à son avantage.

Sa dernière année promettait d'être intéressante au possible. Alors qu'il croyait s'ennuyer comme chaque année à Poudlard, quelques évènements plutôt inattendus – du moins pour la plupart des personnes – allaient survenir, et le jeune homme s'en délectait d'avance.

Il sentit une main s'approprier son bras et le tirer en arrière. Il se retourna et fit face – comme il s'en doutait – à Séléné qui semblait apparemment en colère…

« Tu… Tu as demandé à Draco de ne pas faire venir Basil ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! » hurla-t-elle en tapant de ses poings l'épaule du blond. « Tu n'es qu'un salop, un salop ! C'est mon frère ! J'ai le droit de le voir ! »

« Ton frère qui te baises, mais qui me préfère, moi. Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer, et je ne veux plus de… cette chose. Basil n'est là que pour faire souffrir. » débita-t-il sans s'opposer au poings qui cognaient contre son épaule.

« Tu mens… T'en as rien à foutre ! » grogna-t-elle en faisant cesser ses coups. « Tu ne sais que penser à ta petite personne, tu te prends pour le roi du monde, tu crois pouvoir tout maîtriser, mais tu te plantes ! »

« C'est ce que tu penses ? Tu penses sincèrement que je ne pense jamais à toi ? »

« Tu veux que je te dises ? Tu vas tout foirer, et ce jour-là, je serais aux premières loges ! Continue comme ça, et tout le monde t'abandonnera ! » elle se retourna, faisant voltiger ses splendides cheveux noires que Scorpius admirait tant. Ils descendaient jusque sa chute de reins, pourtant malgré leur longueur, aucune imperfection ne pouvait être décelée.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres du blond, et il poursuivit son chemin, comme si personne ne l'avait interrompu. Arrivé dans sa salle commune, il s'assit nonchalamment sur le canapé qui lui était réservé, et observa les élèves vivre leur vie. La plupart des Serpentards se sentaient mal à l'aise sous son regard, il le savait et en profitait pleinement.

Plusieurs fois, on avait dit de son regard qu'il était malsain, comme s'il ne passait sa journée qu'à épier les autres. En réalité, il ne faisait qu'étudier, sûrement pas ses cours puisqu'il n'en avait nullement besoin, mais la psychologie des êtres. Il connaissait sans vraiment leur avoir parlé la plupart des élèves du collège Poudlard. De ceux qui étaient et resteraient inaperçus, aux élèves les plus populaires, en passant par ceux qu'on cataloguait de minables, Scorpius connaissait leur façon de faire et de penser.

Il vit s'avancer Miles Bletchey Junior, appelé la plupart du temps Junior, et le jaugea froidement. Ce garçon d'un an son cadet était le genre de personne qu'il ne supportait pas : hypocrite au possible, du genre à vous poignarder dans le dos et de profiter un maximum possible de vous et de vos atouts financiers comme relationnels. Un Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur, les défauts des Gryffondors et Serdaigles en plus. En effet, il était du genre à étudier plus que de raisons, valorisant les cours plutôt que les relations, et surtout il aimait foncer tête baissée.

« Salut » dit le jeune garçon en souriant convenablement au Serpentard.

Le blond fit un signe de tête pour tout salut, inutile de gâcher sa salive à débiter des paroles sans intérêt.

« Avec les autres, » il montra de la main un groupe de Serpentards de cinquième et sixième année composés de trois filles et un garçon, « on se demandait si on ne pourrait pas préparer une petite fête, ce soir. Et ils m'ont dit qu'il fallait s'adresser à toi parce que… parce que… »

Parce que rien, ou peut-être par ce que c'était ainsi. Scorpius n'était pas préfet, il avait toutes les qualités pour, mais les enseignants savaient qu'il ne prendrait pas ce rôle à cœur. Il disposait déjà de la salle de bain des préfets, pour des raisons cliniques, ainsi il ne tirerait aucun avantage à être préfet et aurait même du temps libre en moins.

« Ouais » maugréa-t-il. « Peu importe pour quelle raison, c'est non. »

Il inspecta une minute ses ongles, retraça de son index chacun de ses sourcils – geste inutile puisqu'ils étaient déjà parfaitement parfaits – et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds lâchés. Il les laissait se placer comme ils voulaient, Lily lui avait dit que cela lui allait mieux, et Séléné avait vivement approuvé.

D'ailleurs, Séléné venait juste d'entrer, aux côtés d'Andrew, ou du moins devant Andrew puisque ce dernier la tenait par… la taille. Scorpius sentit la colère l'envahir, il remarqua bien l'œillade de la jeune femme qui semblait fière d'elle, mais il ne fit attention qu'aux lèvres rougies de son meilleur ami et à ses cheveux châtains moins disciplinés que d'ordinaire.

Ses prunelles grises se posèrent ensuite sur le groupe de 5ème et 6ème année qui semblait déçu, et il changea subitement d'avis. Les Serpentards étaient des fouineurs, c'était bien connu. Et il savait combien cela les exaspérait qu'il fréquente Lily Potter, Séléné était la première à s'en plaindre. S'ils venaient à savoir qu'il avait donné rendez-vous à cette même jeune fille, ils y seraient sûrement, en tout cas la sœur de Basil le serait assurément. En revanche, s'il y avait une fête autorisée par lui-même, Andrew n'y émettrait aucune objection obligeant simplement sa présence puisque lui était préfet, et il prierait sa nouvelle 'petite amie' de s'y joindre.

Il se leva, se rapprocha de Miles Junior, et annonça simplement sa nouvelle décision, faisant un léger sourire pour leur prouver la véracité de ses paroles. Une des deux filles, celle de cinquième année, une sang-mêlée aux cheveux blondâtre, déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de murmurer un 'merci' qui ressemblait plus à une confession qu'autre chose. Il fit une grimace et s'éloigna en direction de la Grande salle pour dîner.

**O°O°O°O**

_Assis sur son lit, un livre ouvert, auquel il ne jetait que de rares coups d'œil, posé sur les genoux, Scorpius réfléchissait. Il avait, pour la première fois, dîner en compagnie de Harry Potter. Son père, Séléné, et Basil, le frère de la jeune fille, avaient été bien évidemment présents, mais il y avait eu le Gryffondor. Cependant, le repas s'était déroulé de façon tout à fait conventionnelle et rien de spécial n'avait été préparé en l'honneur du Survivant._

_Un bruit familier, à peine plus audible qu'un bruissement d'ailes, s'éleva dans la torpeur de la nuit, brisant un instant le silence troublant du manoir. Il était minuit, peut-être même au delà, et comme toujours Draco pensait à tort que son fils dormait paisiblement, tout comme il pensait être discret. Le jeune garçon tendit l'oreille, ne distinguant que de lointains murmures. _

_Automatiquement – il le faisait si souvent que cela était devenu une habitude – il se leva, et attrapa une petite boîte qui traînait dans un des tiroirs de son magnifique bureau en chêne. Il sortit alors de la pièce, parcourant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la chambre de son père. Et lorsqu'il passa devant la porte fermée, voire verrouillée, il poursuivit son chemin, et ouvrit celle d'à côté._

_Il s'assit dans un coin de la salle qui se trouvait être le bureau de Draco, et ouvrit la boîte dans laquelle il ressortit__un étrange objet semblable à une console de jeu moldue. Il le positionna contre la tapisserie colorée d'un ravissant vert émeraude, et le lâcha lorsqu'un léger bruit mécanique, signifiant que l'objet était désormais fixé au mur, se fit entendre. _

_Un écran apparut, et Scorpius s'installa plus confortablement, les jambes mises en tailleur. Il porta son regard sur la scène qui se déroulait sur l'étrange objet. Et il sentit une douce chaleur familière l'emporter._

_Comme à leur habitude, les étreintes de Draco Malfoy et de Harry Potter, étaient tout simplement passionnées, électriques et brûlantes. Ce soir-là, pourtant, les deux hommes ne partageaient qu'un simple baiser, et portait encore leur boxer. Le blond avait les mains disposées sur le dos de son amant, il le tenait fermement, comme un signe d'appartenance, et Scorpius savait à quel point il s'agissait d'un signe d'appartenance__.__ Comment cela pouvait-il en être autrement avec un Malfoy ? _

_Il vit les lèvres de son père bouger, et il maudit Weasley pour ne pas avoir ajouté le son en stéréo à son invention. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres rougies de Harry. Ce dernier s'éloigna doucement du corps pâle et longiligne, Draco s'allongea totalement sur le lit, enleva son sous-vêtement, et bientôt, le brun s'abaissa sur le ventre imberbe du blond. Il y déposa un baiser, s'attardant consciencieusement sur le nombril, puis il descendit un peu plus bas, vers la verge irriguée de sang._

_Ses mains parcoururent d'abord toute la longueur, elles vinrent ensuite caresser les testicules, et Scorpius se sentit rougir – un peu plus – lorsqu'il vit la langue du brun les lécher délicatement. Un peu comme… une sucrerie. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux de pudeur, pour les rouvrir à peine quelques secondes plus tard, ne voulant en manquer plus. _

_Harry – ou plutôt sa langue – parcourait désormais la longueur du sexe, commençant par sa base, puis s'attardant sur le gland. Draco avait le dos cambré, ses muscles semblaient tendus, et sa bouche était délicieusement ouverte, ne laissant sortir que quelques plaintes lorsque le plaisir était trop important pour être contenu. Finalement, le brun ne s'occupa plus que du gland, caressant le reste du membre de ses mains lorsque ces dernières n'étaient plus occupées par les testicules. _

_Le blond mordit violemment sa lèvre. Il sembla prendre sur lui pour se redresser, et fit un effort pour éloigner son amant de son sexe. Ce dernier lécha ses lèvres de façon plus qu'aguicheuse, et Scorpius se surprit à envier son père, lui aussi désirait être satisfait… Les deux hommes partagèrent un baiser indécent, les mains baladeuses du Serpentard enlevèrent sans honte le vêtement un peu trop gênant que portait le Gryffondor. _

_Scorpius vit son père attraper les jambes de son amant, et les placer de part et d'autre de son torse. Il admira le brun murmurer des mots à l'oreille du blond, des mots qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être entendu pour être compris. Le jeune garçon fut le seul à remarquer la lueur de tendresse qui brillait dans les yeux verts, cette même-là qui s'évapora lorsque l'ancien Mangemort le pénétra sans aucune préparation. Pourtant, ce fut sans doute un cri de plaisir qui s'échappa des lèvres rougies. _

_Draco Malfoy n'avait pas l'air de faire l'amour, il baisait, Scorpius aurait pu le parier. En revanche, Harry Potter, lui, semblait faire l'amour pour deux. Il recevait les coups de butoirs avec amour, et en redemandait, laissant des gémissements s'échapper de la barrière de ses lèvres. Leurs corps se tendaient à l'unisson. Les yeux gris restaient délibérément fermés, tandis que les orbes couleur émeraude semblaient ne pas vouloir se détacher du visage de l'autre. Le jeune garçon regardait et appréciait la scène. _

_Sa petite main passa outre son pantalon de pyjama et se mit à caresser délicatement son sexe. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Alors qu'il regardait les deux corps si désespérément différents se mouvoir l'un dans l'autre, il fit le même trajet que la langue du brun. Et il put presque imaginer que ce n'était pas une main qui le touchait, mais une langue. Une langue rouge, et chaude, une langue expérimentée, si expérimentée qu'on pouvait se demander depuis combien de temps elle pratiquait la fellation._

_Puis, tout se passa en une seconde. La panique s'installa en lui lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Le jeune garçon cessa tout mouvement, et lâcha du regard les deux hommes dont le plaisir semblait être à son paroxysme, pour se porter sur une autre personne. Il croisa deux yeux d'un noir profond, deux yeux brillants d'une lueur incompréhensible. _

_« On s'amuse bien ici, Scorpius… Mais laisse-moi t'aider. » murmura Basil en s'approchant du jeune garçon pétrifié. _

_Le blond sentit deux lèvres se poser sur son cou, et une langue vint taquiner la peau sensible. Quelque part, il se dit que ça ne pouvait qu'être appréciable, que si son père aimait autant le contact d'un autre homme, cela devait être bon, terriblement bon. Alors il le laissa enlever ses vêtements, caresser chaque partie de son torse, s'arrêter sur les mamelons déjà complètement tendus. Il laissa son visage, sa bouche, faire le même trajet que les mains. Et il laissa même quelques soupirs s'égarer dans le silence de la pièce. _

_Il sentit des frissons tout le long de son échine, et se dit que ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable. De même, lorsqu'une autre main que la sienne attrapa sa verge déjà à moitié tendue, il se dit que ce n'était pas mauvais, qu'il pouvait laisser faire. Et peu à peu, il perdit toute raison, surtout lorsque ce fut la langue du jeune homme qui s'empara de son érection. Il pouvait très bien s'imaginer que c'était celle de Harry, après tout n'étaient-ils pas tous les deux bruns ? _

_Son corps se tendait au fur et à mesure que le plaisir augmentait, il ne comprenait plus rien, mais savourait. La langue ne semblait même pas experte, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Les sensations étaient nouvelles, mais il savait qu'elles étaient bonnes. Pourtant… lorsque deux doigts se glissèrent entre ses deux fesses, il commença à se demander si cela pouvait être bon partout. Mais il laissa faire, se rappelant les cris de Harry, ces cris-là qui témoignaient d'un plaisir intense. _

_Il ne demanda même pas à Basil de ralentir, alors qu'une douleur improbable s'emparait de lui. Il ne se demanda même pas s'il était trop jeune, s'il pourrait supporter en lui un sexe de taille adulte, alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent âgé de tout juste 13ans. Mais lorsqu'une douleur ardente le pétrifia, il commença à se dire que Harry était fou. Et que son père n'avait aucun respect. _

_Et même s'il avait mal, même s'il n'avait jamais ressenti de telle douleur, il ne le pria même pas de s'arrêter. Il sentait le sexe dur et gros – certainement trop – entamer des va-et-vient puissants et rapides. Il le laissa gémir, mordre sa nuque. Les longues mains du brun caressaient toujours la chair brûlante de son sexe, et même s'il éjacula, ce ne fut rien comparé à sa douleur. _

_Il faillit vomir lorsqu'il sentit un liquide se propager en lui. Il faillit vomir lorsqu'il se dit que cela devait être du sperme, du sperme d'un homme qu'il n'aimait même pas. Il faillit vomir lorsqu'il se dit que c'était juste ce qu'il avait voulu, ressentir ce que son père et Harry ressentaient. Il faillit vomir lorsqu'il se dit que si cet homme-là qui l'avait pénétré était un salop, alors son père l'était tout autant. Et même s'il n'avait que 13ans, qu'il ne comprenait pas ces choses-là, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait qu'avoir raison._

**O°O°O°O**

Comme un bon Potter, Lily arriva avec quelques minutes de retard, mais Scorpius ne s'en formula guère. L'anticipant, il avait emmener avec lui un de ces bouquins si alléchants. Lorsqu'il entendit les pas réguliers et légers de la jeune fille, il referma son livre, et arbora une expression traduisant un doute inexistant.

« Tu voulais me voir… » murmura la brune. « Alors je suis là… »

« C'est compliqué, » commença le blond « et je ne sais même pas si tu vas pouvoir me croire… »

Scorpius faillit sourire lorsqu'il sentit le trouble s'installer en elle. Il afficha un sourire crispé qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Il commença ensuite à marcher, en un cercle parfaitement concentrique, triturant ses mains de façon stressée.

« Scorpius ? » s'enquit Lily. « Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

L'interpellé se retourna vivement, la fixant les yeux plissés, semblants être animés d'une lueur orageuse.

« Bien sûr que non ! Comment voudrais-tu que ça aille ?! » il mordit sa lèvre. « Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprends strictement rien ! »

« Mais tu ne me dis rien ! » s'énerva subitement la Gryffondor. « Explique-moi, et nous verrons ensuite ! »

Le Serpentard reprit sa marche endiablée, accélérant le rythme. Il semblait réfléchir, on l'aurait cru hanté par un doute inimaginable. Et Lily sentait la peine s'immiscer en elle. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait avoir mis le Serpentard – d'habitude si calme, si posé, et surtout si calculé – dans un tel état.

« Ce n'est pas si simple… » murmura-t-il. « C'est tellement plus compliqué que tu ne le penses. C'est… je ne sais pas. Si je te le dis, ça pourrait changer tellement de choses, tellement… »

« Bon… on va procéder par étape. Qui cela concerne-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, pour le faire avancer.

« Nos pères » répondit-il, automatiquement.

Scorpius se retourna, pour regarder l'expression horrifiée de la jeune fille. Il savait à quel point elle tenait à son père. Il l'avait appris, en la fréquentant, en l'examinant. Il savait exactement à quel point il était tout pour elle, à quel point il représentait bien plus que Ginny Potter à ses yeux. Il l'avait compris, et il allait s'en jouer.

Lily Potter n'avait pas de masque, lorsqu'on regardait bien, son visage était un véritable livre ouvert. N'importe quel sentiment pouvait y être décelé. Par exemple, il avait parfaitement compris qu'il lui plaisait. La première fois qu'il lui avait proposé des cours de soutient en potion, il n'avait pas oublié la rougeur qui avait colorée ses joues.

A cet instant-là, il pouvait sentir l'appréhension, il pouvait presque la toucher. Ses yeux verts – les mêmes que son père – étaient écarquillés, traduisant un choc évident, sa bouche restait entrouverte, et tout son corps semblait pétrifié. Comme si elle avait fait un arrêt dans le temps. Sans doute, était-ce un peu le cas.

« Mon père… Que… Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? » chuchota le blond, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Non… Je ne vois pas. Qu'a-t-il pu bien faire ? Il… n'a rien fait de mal à ton père, j'en suis certaine. Ces querelles sont passées, ils sont adultes maintenant. Il me l'a dit… »

« Oh non, il ne lui fait _aucun_ mal. Quoiqu'au début, cela devait faire un peu mal… » dit-il, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieur.

« _Cela_ ? Quoi 'cela' ? De quoi tu parles ?! »

Elle fixait son aîné, semblant perdue, attendant la suite, comme si cela lui était vital. Et d'une certaine manière, cela l'était. Elle avait besoin de savoir, de comprendre. Et même si elle ne devrait pas, même s'il ne devrait pas, il allait lui faire comprendre. Déballer la vérité. L'annoncer, remettre les rennes à une tierce personne. Il n'attendait que cela.

Il voulait des surprises, des éléments perturbateurs. Il voulait être surpris, ne plus être capable d'anticiper, ou du moins un peu moins. Il voulait détruire sa routine ennuyeuse, il voulait s'amuser.

Et quoi de plus simple que de briser les idéaux d'une Gryffondor idolâtrant son père ? Quoi de plus drôle que de lui balancer à la gueule cette putain de vérité qui faisait que son père n'était plus un saint depuis longtemps ? Rien, strictement rien, et c'était bien pour cela qu'il allait le faire.

« C'est compliqué… Horriblement compliqué, tu ne vas pas comprendre, tu ne voudras pas. » soupira-t-il, en reprenant sa marche, plus doucement. « Tu ne voudras même pas me croire… C'est trop… trop tout ! »

« Au diable ces sottises ! Explique-toi ! Parle donc ! Tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour entendre tes insanités sans aucun sens ?! »

Il s'approcha d'elle, et attrapa vivement son visage entre ses mains. Leurs deux visages n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres, leurs nez se touchaient quasiment. Il sentait le souffle saccadé de la jeune fille sur sa bouche. Et il sourit intérieurement en apercevant le trouble, et le désir dans les deux perles d'émeraude.

« Que penses-tu de l'homosexualité ? » souffla t-il, en fixant les deux lèvres rosées de la jolie brune.

« Rien… Je… je n'en pense rien. »

Il fit courir l'un de ses doigts sur la bouche de la jeune fille. Il se mordit de nouveau sa propre lèvre inférieur et la lécha ensuite, sous le regard fasciné d'une Lily Potter aux joues rougissant délicieusement.

« Imagine un seul instant, deux garçons dans notre position. » dit-il d'une voix bien plus suave que d'ordinaire. « Imagine-les partager un baiser. Imagine-les le bassin coller à celui de l'autre. Imagine un désir sans nom, la braise les animer. Imagine-les se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre, gémir ensemble, à l'unisson. Imagine tout cela… »

Les délicates paupières cachèrent les deux orbes verts, il se sentit encore plus victorieux. Il allait gagner, il en était sûr. Cela ne pouvait être qu'ainsi.

« Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas fait pour être comme ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que la normalité ? » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. « Dis-moi, _Lily_, es-tu normale ? »

Un frisson parcourut la jeune fille, il le sentait. Il savait qu'elle le désirait, et il l'attisait, étant sûr qu'ainsi, elle l'écouterait. Et puis, c'était si amusant. Il se plaisait à imaginer, que si elle avait été un garçon, il aurait senti une érection grandir contre sa cuisse.

« Je… oui… je le suis… » haleta-t-elle, sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Tu serais banale, alors ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas ! » soupira-t-elle les joues de plus en plus rouge.

Scorpius la regarda un instant, et se surprit à la trouver belle. Son visage, il avait cette même beauté que celui de Harry, il portait cette empreinte innocente qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Et bien que féminin, il avait tout de celui de Harry. Il le trouvait beau, et ses deux délicates paupières cachaient à moitié deux yeux d'un ravissant vert, aussi beau que celui de son père, même si la couleur semblait plus intense chez la jeune fille.

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent encore un peu. Et cette fois-ci, elle ne put empêcher un délicieux gémissement de passer outre ses lèvres. Elle était tellement moins aguicheuse que Séléné, mais tellement plus innocente. Sa beauté était encore celle d'une enfant, ses formes n'étaient pas extravagantes, cependant, elle était désirable. Son petit corps fin, sa chevelure d'un ravissant brun tirant vers le roux, et même sa petite poitrine, il appréciait tout chez elle. Elle était de ses filles flamboyantes que l'on désire sans ne jamais vraiment y penser. Tout le contraire de Séléné à la beauté froide et envoûtante qui vous apparaît comme inaccessible.

Son regard se porta sur les deux lèvres rouges qu'elle mordait doucement, semblant gênée. Il la trouvait adorable, adorablement jolie. Il passa sa main sur la peau de son cou, caressant délicatement sa clavicule. Peut-être était-elle aussi un peu envoûtante, envoûtante de par sa facile accessibilité. On se lasse de l'inaccessible, mais le fait-on de l'accessible ?

Il déposa un baiser sur sa clavicule, appréciant le goût de sa peau qui lui apparaissait comme sucrée. Il remonta un peu plus dans son cou, se rapprochant de sa nuque, puis il embrasse sa mâchoire et traça un chemin jusque ses lèvres qu'il frôla à peine. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, qu'il ne se rappelait même pas avoir fermer, ce fut pour se retrouver face à deux yeux verts. Et il crut un instant qu'il embrassait Harry Potter.

Pourtant, il se retrouva bien vite face à la réalité. C'était une fille qu'il venait d'embrasser, une Gryffondor qui le désirait depuis longtemps, une adolescente qui se nommait Potter. Il s'éloigna subitement, le regard effrayé, et finit par s'éloigner, pour rejoindre son dortoir. Il ne songeait plus qu'à une chose, s'excuser auprès de Séléné, accepter la venue de Basil et surtout être consolé par la présence rassurante de celle qui avait toujours été là pour lui.

**O°O°O°O**

_La troisième année se terminait enfin, et les élèves regardaient, à travers les vitres du Poudlard express, les paysages d'Angleterre évoluer sous les délicats rayons de soleil. Séléné coiffait délicatement ses cheveux tout en observant Scorpius qui depuis le début du voyage se mettait à trembler. Son visage était devenu de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que la date de fin des cours approchait. _

_A croire qu'il ne désirait pas rentrer chez lui. Elle, pourtant, avait hâte de retrouver Draco et Harry qu'elle appréciait énormément. Et de loin, ce qu'elle voulait le plus, c'était revoir son frère qui lui manquait terriblement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de dormir au creux de ses bras. Elle ne cessait d'en parler au blond qui ne faisait que ronchonner un peu plus lorsqu'elle mentionnait Basil. Apparemment, il ne l'aimait pas énormément. Alors que dans ses lettres, le brun demandait toujours des nouvelles du jeune garçon, il semblait beaucoup l'apprécier, et annonçait qu'il avait hâte de le revoir. _

_Elle se rapprocha de Scorpius, attrapa son bras, et embrassa sa joue. Elle caressa délicatement sa main dans un geste qu'elle voulait apaisant. Finalement, prise d'une impulsion soudaine, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ni comment, elle embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Le blond ne la repoussa pas, il écarquilla seulement les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Cependant, il lui sourit, sachant qu'elle ne désirait que le voir heureux. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il était heureux de revenir. Seulement, il angoissait._

_Basil et lui avaient continué leur étrange relation pendant les dernières vacances. Le brun s'était excusé de ne pas avoir su comprendre sa douleur, il avait été empli de tendresse. Et par la suite, il ne l'avait plus pénétré, ils en étaient restés à de simples attouchements, qui finalement n'étaient plus ce que désirait le blond. Son corps s'embrasait chaque fois qu'il pensait à ces mains d'homme, ces mains d'adulte, qui caressait chaque parcelle de son corps. Et chaque fois que ses pensées vagabondaient vers de sentiers interdit, il se maudissait de vouloir plus. _

_Le frère de la jeune fille prenait des nouvelles de Scorpius, régulièrement. Mais il ne mentionnait jamais leurs agissements, peut-être s'était-il lassé. Après tout Scorpius n'était qu'un jeune garçon peu doué pour les choses qu'ils entreprenaient. Et Basil avait déjà 21ans, il ne devait certainement pas vouloir s'investir dans une relation avec un gamin. Il trembla doucement, et se blottit contre la brune qui déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. _

_« Tu n'aimes pas Basil ? » osa-t-elle finalement. _

_« Je l'aime bien » dit-il simplement, sans qu'il ne sente le besoin d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Il était sincère, et il savait que Séléné le comprendrait, elle comprenait tout ce qui venait de lui._

_Bien sûr qu'il aimait bien. Il aimait son corps musclé, plus musclé que l'était celui de son père ou de Harry. Il aimait ses longues mains à la peau si délicieusement douce qu'il désirait sans cesse pouvoir embrasser. Il aimait ses cheveux noirs, encore plus sombres que l'étaient ceux de Harry. Il aimait ces yeux sombres, sans appel, qui ne laissaient passer que le désir et rien d'autre. Il aimait ses deux lèvres rouges qui embrassaient avec frénésie sa propre peau. Il aimait la lignée de poil qui partait de son nombril pour finir plus bas, vers la zone qu'il préférait. Cette zone-là qu'il n'osait pas encore nommer, mais qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. _

_Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il décida de se calmer. Avoir une érection dans le train, alors qu'il avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule délicate de Séléné, n'était pas dans ses projets. _

_Lorsque le train s'arrêta, il sentit la tension monter, mais se dit que finalement, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que cela. Quelque soit la décision de Basil, il devrait l'accepter. Il afficha un air réjoui et sourit franchement lorsqu'il vit la joie s'emparer de visage de sa brune préférée. Ils descendirent tous deux, son père vint l'aider à porter la cage de Prestige, sa chouette à lunette. A ses côtés il n'y avait nulle trace de Basil, et quelque part, c'était un soulagement. _

_A sa droite, il vit Lily Potter descendre, pousser un cri de joie et se jeter dans les bras de Harry Potter. Ce dernier fit un léger clin d'œil à Scorpius qui s'en étonna, et il surprit ensuite son père sourire – en public – au brun qui le lui rendit. Ginny Potter, la femme du brun, n'avait pas manqué cet échange, elle fit une grimace et tapota l'épaule de son mari._

_Séléné qui venait de sortir du train, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Draco et sourit à Harry qui lui fit un signe de la main. Scorpius ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils étaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre. _

_« Où est Basil ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite, visiblement déçue. _

_« Il est à la maison, tu sais que ce n'est pas très sérieux pour lui, de sortir. _

_Elle hocha la tête, fit un petit sourire crispé. Draco, ébouriffa sa chevelure qu'elle avait pourtant parfaitement coiffé, et serra ensuite son fils contre lui. _

_« Harry va venir demain soir, il m'a dit qu'il allait t'offrir un cadeau. » murmura-t-il à l'intention de Scorpius qui hocha vivement la tête. _

* * *

**NDA : **hey les lecteurs ! Voilà… je tenais à m'excuser du retard, j'ai eu de nombreuses pannes d'inspiration, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point j'ai essayé pourtant… Je me suis faite harcelée par certaines personnes qui se reconnaîtront (Rachel !), et finalement j'en suis bien contente, parce que ça m'a motivée !

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu parce que j'ai carrément galéré TT on n'est galerienne, ou on ne l'est pas xD

Quoiqu'il en soit, je crains que la suite risque de traîner… Je passe mon bac de français oral le 7 juillet (c'est vraiment mal foutu) donc je ne pense pas avoir le temps d'écrire. Ensuite arrivent les vacances, donc forcément on est moins motivée… Mais bon je ferais un effort pour m'avancer, j'espère bien écrire un chapitre avant la fin des vacances d'été…

Ah ! Et je tiens à remercier ma chère Stytherin's Proud pour sa correction, mais aussi pour ses encouragements. Bref' merci ma n'hélo, tu m'as bien aidée et tes notes me font toujours autant rire

Voilà donc merci de me lire, merci pour les reviews aussi, ça motive énormément, d'ailleurs le ptit bouton **Go** est toujours là pour vous servir ! :)

Bisoux :)


	4. Mot de l'auteur

Mes chers lecteurs,

Je tiens d'abord à vous dire, que non, je ne suis pas morte. Je suis belle et bien vivante. Je m'excuse aussi de ne pas avoir donner de nouvelles plus tôt. Il est vrai que j'aurais dû.

Vous vous doutez certainement, que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle que je vais annoncer. Et que comme beaucoup d'autres auteurs l'ont fait, je viens vous apprendre que ma fiction est mise en pause.

Je ne pense pas l'arrêter définitivement, je tiens à elle. Et je déteste laisser un travail inachevé. Cependant je suis arrivée à un point, où je n'arrive plus à écrire pour elle. L'histoire me plait toujours, bien heureusement, et c'est pour cela que je doute sincèrement que je la laisserais ainsi. Il arrivera un moment où je me dirais 'c'est ça qu'il faut que je fasse !'. Alors, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre. Ce moment n'arrivera pas dans un an, mais sûrement d'ici quelques mois.

J'ai quelques soucis, je suis en terminale, l'orientation s'impose, le travail aussi. Et j'ai évidemment une vie sociale. J'étais pendant deux, trois mois, dans une période où j'étais incapable d'écrire quoique ce soit. Cette période semble révolue, et c'est pour cela que j'ai bon espoir pour ma fiction.

J'arrive à écrire. Mais malheureusement, il s'agit d'une fiction Twilight. Vous connaissez certainement le phénomène, avec tout le tapage médiatique qu'il y a eu autour… J'ai lu les bouquins, il y a déjà un petit moment. Et… en lisant une fiction, ma toute première à vrai dire, j'ai eu l'envie, moi aussi, d'écrire un peu dans ce domaine. Je dois admettre que je fournis bien moins de travail que dans le HP/DM. J'écris avec bien plus de simplicité, et je pense que ça se voit. C'est plus un passe-temps qu'autre chose. Ce n'est pas un projet auquel je suis très attachée. Il s'agit juste de me faire plaisir. Vous aurez vite fait de remarquer que les chapitres sont bien plus courts, d'ailleurs.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop !

Sachez que je réfléchis sur ma fiction, et qu'elle n'est pas condamnée !

Bisous à vous tous,

Chirurine.


End file.
